Un triton au balcon
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: "Tu ne survivrais pas une journée dans la forêt !" "Tu ne tiendrais pas deux minutes dans l'eau !" Je me mords la lèvre puis éclate de rire. C'est qu'il a raison ce con. Il tire une taffe sur sa cigarette. "C'est vrai que les oiseaux ne savent pas nager ?" "Question stupide, je lui réponds. Est-ce que tu sais voler, toi ?" UA Fantaisique HPDM RWBZ
1. La rencontre

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre l'histoire est complètement de moi puisque c'est un UA.**

 **Romance/Fantasy/Humour, HPDM, BZRW, pour le reste je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **Fic en cours. Courte (10 chapitres je penses, plus si affinité avec les lectrices.)**

 **Le monde est divisé en trois. D'un côté les humains, d'un autre les animaux et enfin en troisième les chasseurs. Pour comprendre il faut lire. :P**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Un triton au balcon.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** La rencontre.

Si je devais décrire ma vie, je dirais qu'elle fut un long fleuve tranquille. Drôle d'expression pour un aigle royal. Je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'ai actuellement vingt-et-un ans. Je suis en dernier année de faculté. Il y a peu, j'ai décidé de partir de chez mes parents afin de vivre seul. Cela ne leur a malheureusement pas plu du tout. Enfin surtout ma mère, Lily Potter. Elle m'a longtemps pleuré au téléphone de revenir. Mon père quant à lui, a juste haussé les épaules en disant qu'un jour il fallait bien que je quitte le nid. Je déteste ses jeux de mots, j'ai l'impression qu'il me prend encore pour un oisillon sorti de son œuf.

Après maintes et maintes déménagements, j'ai finalement réussi à trouver un petit appartement à ma convenance. Mais ce qui me préoccupe n'est pas vraiment cela mais plutôt la nouvelle fac que je suis censé intégré aujourd'hui. Je suis encore au fond de mon lit, il est sept heures vingt. Autant dire que je vais être en retard…

D'abord, il y a le pire moment de la journée. Je dois aller prendre une douche. Ensuite, mettre des habits. Il faut qu'ils soient branchés mais pas trop. Donc, évincer tous les vêtements que ma mère m'a offerts. Je risquerais de me balader avec une jolie étiquette « gosse de riches » sur le dos. Ensuite, attraper un paquet de gâteau, mon sac à dos, mon portable, mes lunettes et ma veste, parce qu'il ne fait pas très chaud dehors et que je dois au moins faire semblant d'être humain. Ce n'est pas la tâche la plus facile.

Dans ma tête, les mouvements étaient rapides et fluides. En vrai… Je suis toujours au fond de mon lit.

Ce serait tellement plus facile si je pouvais me déplacer en volant. Malheureusement, cela voudrait dire arriver nu comme un ver devant tout le monde et m'afficher pour ma première et dernière année. De plus, mes parents me tueraient… Ainsi que mes deux parrains, Sirius et Remus Black-Lupin et sûrement mon filleul, Teddy. Oui, je suis le parrain du fils de mes parrains. Disons que notre cercle d'amis est restreint. Surtout dû aux chasseurs d'aigles royaux. Je préfère ne même pas y penser.

Mon portable vibre sur la table basse et je le récupère, la tête dans l'oreiller. J'ouvre un œil. C'est ma mère. Elle ne me connait que trop bien et me demande de me lever pour aller en cours. Je souris. Il est vrai qu'ils me manquent énormément. Finalement, j'obtempère. Je passe le pire moment de la journée, m'habille d'un simple t-shirt, jean, basket, prend un gâteau dans la bouche, mon portable dans la poche, ma veste dans mon sac et mon sac sur le dos. Sept-heure quarante-cinq. Je suis large.

Après avoir fermé ma porte et dévalé l'escalier, je sors et cours. Les rues sont vides. Il est trop tôt. Même pour moi. Surtout pour moi. Je fais demi-tour, j'ai oublié les lunettes. Sept heures cinquante. Bon, je serais un peu en retard alors. Ces stupides lunettes. Comme si cela dissuade réellement les chasseurs. J'entends d'ici mon père me rétorquer que ses lunettes lui ont sauvés plus d'une fois la vie. C'est avec le sourire que j'arrive devant l'école quand la sonnerie retentit. Juste à temps.

\- Eh bien… Tu tiens la forme, toi ! S'exclame une voix juste à mes côtés.

Je tourne la tête pour voir un rouquin de mon âge. De grands yeux bleus, les joues rouges et une larme de sueur perlant sur sa tempe. Tiens, j'en connais un autre qui n'a pas su se réveiller ce matin. Je lui souris.

\- J'ai fait de l'athlétisme jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. Et je n'habite pas loin ! Harry Potter.

Je lui tends la main et il la prend avec un grand sourire. Je ne le connais pas mais je l'aime déjà beaucoup.

\- Ron Weasley. Bien sûr, cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois un aigle royal.

D'accord, je l'aimais beaucoup. Je le lâche et me recule. Je sers les poings. Se faire griller le premier jour, je fais fort. Il éclate de rire et lève les mains devant lui.

\- Du calme, je suis un lion. Je peux tous vous sentir. Encore plus les royaux. Tu verras, on est nombreux ici. Tu ne vas pas garder ton anonymat très longtemps.

J'écarquille les yeux. Un lion. Je plisse les yeux. Il en a l'air, c'est vrai. Des cheveux flamboyants, de larges épaules, une barbe de trois jours, je suis même sûr d'avoir vu ces canines. Il est plus grand que moi et sûrement plus musclé. Je le toise un moment avant qu'il ne me montre l'entrée.

\- Tu viens ? Ça a déjà commencé. Ce serait bête de rater l'éternel ennuyeux discours du directeur. Je peux te servir de guide si tu le souhaites.

\- Comment sais-tu que je suis nouveau ? Lui demandes-je en le suivant.

\- Je connais cette école comme ma poche. Ainsi que tous les animaux qui s'y trouve. Un aigle royal, c'est une première pour moi. J'étais sûr qu'ils avaient tous disparu. Excuse-moi mais… Je vous pensais… plus majestueux. Comment ça se fait…

Il me regarde de haut en bas et je souris. J'hausse les épaules. Peut-être qu'un jour nous serons assez proches pour que je lui dise. En attendant, je profite de sa gentillesse pour arriver dans la cour principale. Des centaines d'élèves sont debout devant un homme et son pupitre. Un vieil homme fatigué par la vie, surement à la fin. Et pourtant, ses yeux bleus pétillaient de vitalité alors qu'il nous souhaitait à tous de passer une autre très bonne année. A la fin de son, en effet, très long discours soporifique, Ron m'entraîne vers une autre partie de la cour. Mon dieu que cette école est grande. Je ne fais que tourner sur moi-même tant i voir.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il y est des enfants ? Demande-je à Ron, curieux.

\- Poudlard n'est pas seulement une faculté, c'est une école de onze à vingt-cinq ans.

Je me mords la lèvre. Pourquoi mes parents n'avaient-ils pas choisi cette école pour moi ?

\- Il m'a fallu plus de cinq ans pour connaître chaque recoin, alors attend-toi à te perdre souvent. A part si tu suis la plupart des personnes.

Je les regarde et les vois tous se diriger à contrario de nous. Cela me fait sourire. Ron avait l'air particulièrement à l'aise avec le principe de n'être pas comme les autres. Peut-être son état de lion qui avait pris le dessus. Mon père m'a toujours dit que les lions avaient tendances à ne faire que ce qu'il voulait. Soudain, il s'arrête et comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, se retourne pour me montrer la voie :

\- Si tu souhaites les rejoindre, vas-y. Les cours ne commencent que cet après-midi. Il y a d'abord l'incorporation pour les élèves internes et une sorte de pot d'arrivé au réfectoire.

\- Je savais que j'aurais dû rester dans mon lit, grommela Harry.

Ron sourit et me prit par les épaules.

\- Tu n'es pas du tout ce que j'aurais cru d'un aigle royal. Franchement, tu me plais beaucoup ! Viens, je vais te présenter à des amis.

Je le suis. C'est ma mère qui sera heureuse. Dès la première heure, je me fais des amis. J'espère réellement qu'ils le resteront longtemps. Ron arrive devant une porte mais s'arrête juste avant.

\- Certains sont humains. Je te ferais le topo sur les animaux présents après si tu le souhaites. A moins que tu ne le devines par toi-même ! Saches juste que les seuls lions dans Poudlard sont les Weasley, et aucun de nous n'allons dire à qui que ce soit qui tu es. C'est notre crédo !

Je souris et hoche la tête. Ça me rassure grandement. Des fils ou filles de chasseurs pourraient se retrouver ici. Ron ouvre la porte d'un grand mouvement et se met soudainement à hurler. Je le vois se jeter dans les bras d'une dizaine de personnes en restant un peu en retrait. Cela fait vingt ans que je recherche cette sensation… A force de rester caché, les aigles royaux ont oubliés de vivre. Je n'ose m'avancer. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Puis soudain, Ron revient vers moi, un homme encore sous le bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Viens Harry, je te présente !

J'obtempère, fébrile. Je remarque alors que le vacarme avait cessé. Tous s'étaient rassis. Un canapé, des fauteuils et des chaises avaient été installés autour d'une table basse. L'endroit ressemble à un boudoir illuminé par le soleil qui frappe sur les grandes baies vitrées. Je les regarde tour à tour. Ils sont tous différents et pourtant ils ont l'air proche comme une grande famille. Théo, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Blaise… J'ai du mal à retenir tous les noms.

Ron s'éclipse deux secondes et je me sens déjà oppressé. Finalement, il revient avec deux bières et m'en tend une. Déjà ? A cette heure-ci. Je ne sais pas si refuser serait inconvenant. Me voyant hésiter, l'homme qui s'appelle Blaise, un grand mince noir l'attrape en pestant :

\- Tu vois bien qu'il est trop tôt pour boire ! Alcoolique.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour boire, chéri.

Je déglutis. Bon… Est-ce que dans les grandes et heureuses familles ils se donnent des surnoms pareils ? Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à avoir les réponses. Alors que les discussions rebattent leurs pleins, je finis par me décanter et apprécier ce doux moment. La matinée passe rapidement. Après deux heures dans la salle à découvrir ses drôles de personnages, un peu décalé de la réalité, ils m'entraînent à travers Poudlard. Ron a continuellement son bras posé sur les épaules de Blaise. Plus de doute, ces deux-là sont ensembles. En même temps, qui peut résister à la domination d'un lion ? Je suis même sûr que Blaise appartient à notre monde. Il a ce regard brun qui vire parfois au jaune. C'en est presque trop flagrant.

On arrive derrière le château, parce que cette école a plus l'air d'un château de roi que d'une école, et découvre un immense parc. Les élèves y sont installés, assis dans l'herbe aux quatre coins. Je retrouve là, la même ambiance studieuse que mon ancienne fac. C'est chaleureux et gigantesque à la fois.

Quand midi sonne, nous nous installons autour d'une table, en plus petit nombre. Blaise et Théo sont partis. Il ne reste plus que Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus et moi. Dean donne soudainement un coup de coude dans les côtes de Neville en montrant du menton une belle jeune fille blonde platine, avec des airs un peu naïf.

\- Luna est là, cette année encore, lui chuchote-t-il.

Et Neville rougit comme une pivoine.

\- Bon, les gars. Vous savez ce qui vous attend ce soir ?

\- Oui, s'exclame Seamus. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout prévu. La fête sera géniale.

Il se tourne soudainement vers moi et me demande :

\- Tu as la permission de minuit ?

\- Je vis seul, je réponds.

Il me fait un clin d'œil. Ils sont vraiment adorables. Sans le formuler, il venait de m'inviter à leur fête. Ron hoche négativement la tête.

\- Désolé, Seamus. Pas de bizutage, ce soir. Le petit nouveau de la bande va venir tel quel.

J'écarquille les yeux. Bizutage ?

\- Quoi ? Scande le brun. Mais… Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi. Harry est sous ma protection. Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses peur. Il n'a pas l'habitude de vivre en communauté.

Seamus n'a pas l'air ravi mais bizarrement, il ne dit rien. Un humain se serait révolté, j'en conclue donc qu'il fait parti des nôtres aussi. Par contre, j'aurais bien voulu savoir ce qu'était cette histoire de bizutage. Autant, cela m'aurait amusé. Je ne suis pas du genre à me vexer pour si peu. Je souris timidement à l'homme qui hausse finalement les épaules avec un grand sourire et un « tant pis » presque trop théâtrale. Cela nous remet dans une bonne ambiance pour finir le repas.

Alors que nous nous levions de table, un drôle de sensation me prit. Un mélange de peur et d'extase. Je me retourne mais rien. La sensation avait disparu. Cette peur, je ne la connais que trop bien. C'est celle que je ressens à chaque fois que je m'approche d'une fontaine. Le plus dur pour les oiseaux, c'est de devoir vivre sans piscine ou plage, de contourner les flaques et de se laver en quatrième vitesse. Cette phobie est maladive. Et pourtant à l'instant, quand ma peur s'est réveillée, j'en étais soudain attiré. Très étrange cette école.

Ron finit par me laisser et je me retrouve seul à chercher ma salle. J'enchaîne les cours en classe et en amphithéâtre toute l'après-midi. Et quand la dernière sonnerie retentit je me sens lessivé. Le lion m'attend dehors et s'empresse de me guider vers la sortie.

\- Alors, tu es allé à tous les cours ?

\- Oui, pas toi ?

\- Non, tu es fou. Sinon, je ne survivrais pas. Ce qui est bien avec la faculté, c'est que tu peux choisir quels cours tu vas suivre. Si tu veux faire le minimum, dis-toi qu'à la fin, tu n'es évalué que sur deux matières. Alors, prends-en que deux. Pour ta propre culture, tu peux en prendre d'autres. Mais tu sais moi et la culture…

Je ris. On arrive au portail ou nous nous sommes rencontrés quand soudain, la sensation revient. Je me retourne brusquement. J'ai le réflexe de regarder à terre. C'était plus qu'étrange. Cela devenait angoissant puis un effluve de bonheur m'irradiait avant de redevenir froid et… humide.

\- Qui a-t-il ? Me demande Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je murmure.

C'est la première fois de ma vie que je ressens ça. J'avais cette envie absolue de savoir d'où cela venait. Et puis soudain, elle disparait à nouveau. Je me tourne vers Ron qui a froncé les sourcils.

\- Chasseurs ? Chuchote-t-il.

J'hoche négativement la tête et lui sourit. Il hoche la tête, pas plus rassuré que moi. Blaise arrive soudainement et pose une main sur mon épaule.

\- Harry, j'ai un ami qui m'aurait dit que tu aurais du sang royal. Est-ce possible ?

J'écarquille les yeux et bégaye bêtement. Blaise sourit avant de se tourner vers le lion.

\- Tu me caches des choses, maintenant ? Dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Dis à ton ami que je vais le sécher comme une sardine grillée s'il continue.

\- Je vais te raser la crinière, on verra bien qui fait le beau après ça.

Blaise fait demi-tour et Ron soupire.

\- Bon, excuse-moi, Harry. Mais tu sais comment sont les lionnes en chaleur. Toujours à chercher un mâle pour quatre heures !

\- Je t'ai entendu, salopard. S'écria le noir sans se retourner.

\- Tiens, continua Ron en me tendant un petit bout de papier. Je viens te chercher pour sept heures. C'est bon ? Envoie-moi ton adresse.

\- D'accord.

Le roux me fait un clin d'œil alors que je repartais pour chez moi. Tout au long de ma course, j'essayais de me résumer ma journée. Mon premier contact est un lion et, je l'espère, un homme qui sera amené à être un ami. Poudlard est une école étrange mais finalement qui pourrait me pousser à me lever plus vite le matin. D'autres animaux vivent à Poudlard. Ron avait dit qu'il était le seul lion et pourtant quelqu'un d'autre à réussi à le sentir. Blaise est le petit ami de Ron. Une sensation que je suis sûr de retrouver souvent me hante. Oui, je sens que mon année va être mouvementé.

A peine arrivé chez moi, mon portable retendit. C'est encore ma mère. Elle a un radar ou quoi ? Peut-être a-t-elle mis une puce GPS dans mon portable. Elle en est tout à fait capable. Je décroche tout en jetant ses fausses et horribles lunettes sur le meuble.

\- Salut, maman.

\- Salut mon chéri. Alors cette première journée ?

\- Longue…

Oui, très longue, comme la conversation qui a suivi. Quand j'ai enfin l'autorisation de raccrocher, je me pose sur mon canapé et allume la télé. Ma journée était loin d'être finie. Il fallait que je reprenne une autre douche, l'horreur… Dés fois, j'ai l'impression d'être un chat. Ah les chats… De stupides créatures qui ne pensent qu'à batifoler et montrer combien ils ont raisons de tout sur tout. Je plisse les yeux. Non… Blaise ? Un lion et un chat ? Je ris tout seul. Ce serait comique. Il faut que je lui demande ce soir.

Je me lève enfin pour aller me préparer quand soudain mes yeux dérapent sur le côté. Ma vision s'agrandit. Non, je n'ai pas rêvé. Il y avait quelqu'un sur mon balcon. J'avance prudemment et ouvre la baie vitrée. Je regarde tout autour sur le balcon des voisins, mais rien du tout. Puis en bas. Je suis au premier étage. Il n'y a qu'à peine trois mètres. Facile pour n'importe qui de grimper. Cependant je n'y vois personne. J'aimerais avoir l'odorat sensible comme les lions. Ou peut-être que je me suis juste fait des idées.

Si un chasseur rôde par ici, je serais déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. Enfin, j'espère…

Bon arrêtons de chercher des excuses pour éviter la douche.

\- Eh…

Je sursaute. Bon dieu, mais tout le monde veut me voir mort en fait aujourd'hui. La voix venait de derrière moi. Le balcon de l'appartement d'à côté, il y a deux secondes vide, était maintenant empli que d'un et unique homme. Sûrement le même âge que moi. Il se tenait droit, une main dans la poche, l'autre tenait la rambarde, avec cet air quelque peu étrange, comme si sourire le lui avait été interdit un jour dans sa vie et que maintenant, il ne sait plus comment faire. Il porte un costume noir sur une chemise blanche. Vraiment très classe. Il a des cheveux blonds et des yeux gris intenses braqués dans ma direction qui pourtant n'avait pas l'air de me voir.

\- Je vais prendre cet appartement… Est-ce que cela te dérange ?

J'écarquille les yeux. D'abord, sa voix. Magnifiquement douce, horriblement humide. Ensuite, la sensation revient. De l'eau, du bonheur, de la sécurité, du danger et encore de l'eau. Et en dernier lieu… Est-ce que cet homme venait de me demander s'il pouvait s'installer à côté de moi ? Je regarde d'abord à son oreille mais il n'a pas de micro, puis derrière moi où il n'y a personne. Non, non… il me demande bien à moi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore. Mon dieu, ce n'est pas que Poudlard qui est étrange. C'est tout ce patelin. Je n'aurais jamais dû quitter mon petit village de Godric's Hollow où vit trois cent habitants.

\- Euh… Je… Bonjour.

\- Oui. Alors ?

Bon, très bien… Donc la politesse et lui, ça fait deux. Mais pourquoi veut-il mon approbation pour s'installer.

\- Excusez-moi mais… on se connait ?

Il haussa les yeux aux ciels. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait des efforts surhumains pour paraître civilisé. Et moi j'en fais pour ne pas fuir cette ambiance… trop humide !

\- Non, on ne se connait pas, mais je sais qui tu es, ce que tu es, tout comme tu sais ce que je suis. Mon dieu, moi qui pensais que les aigles étaient intelligents.

Je fronce les sourcils. Ce type est tellement agaçant alors qu'ils n'a dit que trois phrases jusqu'à maintenant. Sans plus ni moins, je fais demi-tour et rétorque :

\- J'aimerais que non, mais prend-le si tu le souhaites, je ne crois pas avoir d'ordre à te donner.

Ni plus ni moins, je ferme la porte et rejoins le salon. Super, non seulement je suis énervé, mais en plus je dois aller prendre une douche. Et je me rends compte que maintenant je suis en retard. J'envoie mon adresse à Ron et file à la douche. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas du tout qui il est. Toute cette eau qu'il dégage me fait frissonner. Un poisson ? Un poisson hors de l'eau ? Impossible. Je n'ai pas vu de branchies, il ne portait pas de masque. Les poissons existent, oui… Sous l'eau ! Peut-être un mix des deux… Un crocodile ?

Je m'énumère toutes les bêtes terrestres qui pourraient vivre dans l'eau pendant que je m'habille et bientôt j'entends ma sonnette retentir. Bon, il est temps d'oublier cet homme l'espace d'une soirée. Ron conduit une petite Clio à moitié arrachée de partout et me fait monter à l'avant avec rapidité.

\- Excuse-moi du retard… Je viens de rencontrer mon futur voisin et il est… très bizarre.

\- Oui, rigole le roux en démarrant la voiture. Blaise m'a dit que la sardine avait jeté son dévolu sur toi.

\- Quoi, m'exclame-je. Tu le connais ? Comment ça son dévolu ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles.

\- Du calme, petit faucon ! Sache juste que ce n'est pas un chasseur. Au contraire, il est plutôt du genre « royal » lui aussi.

\- Il me fait flipper.

\- T'inquiète, il n'y a pas besoin d'être un animal pour flipper. C'est juste sa tête.

Je me renfrogne alors qu'il éclate de rire. J'aurais vraiment préféré qu'il ne soit pas là. Je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir profiter de mon balcon. J'ai un animal dangereux qui y loge juste à côté.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _ **Bon voilà, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. Est-ce que je continue ou j'arrête les frais là ?!**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	2. L'eau, ça mouille

**Elendil : Merci pour tes encouragements. Je vais continuer cette histoire puisqu'elle vous plaît autant. Hihi**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** L'eau ça mouille.

* * *

Ma toute première fête. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de dire ça à mes amis d'un jour. Ils pensent déjà que les aigles royaux sont des lâches qui se cachent. N'allons pas alimenter leurs rumeurs justement fondées. Si ma mère me voyait, elle effleurerait l'arrêt cardiaque. C'est intense, amusant. Les gens que j'apprends petit à connaître font du tout et n'importe quoi. Ça parle de jeux, de politique et de femmes. J'ai rougis quand on m'a demandé comment avait été ma première fois. Du coup, tous sont maintenant au courant que je suis encore puceau. Bien sûr, ce fut le fou rire pour tous et j'ai essayé de me cacher dans une panière, jusqu'à ce qu'on me dise que c'était une poubelle. Double fou rire.

Et puis, le drame est arrivé. Moi qui avait arrêté de penser à cet idiot qui aller vivre dans l'appartement d'à côté, j'eus la malchance de voir Blaise me prendre à part.

\- Tu sais… Pour Draco. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant. Il est juste… Tu dois le savoir toi-même. Avec un roi comme père, il n'a pas eu une enfance facile.

Absolument rien à voir. Mon père est peut-être roi, mais il est doux et gentil. Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Cependant, ces mots m'ont touché. Je me suis immédiatement calmé vis-à-vis de cet inconnu.

\- Et puis qui c'est, continua le noir. Peut-être qu'il fera aimé l'eau à un aigle royal. J'ai bien réussi à dompter un lion !

Il me fait un clin d'œil alors que je rougis. Aimé ? Comment ça aimé ? Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre. Juste à temps, je me rappelle la question que je voulais lui poser :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

\- Oh, je pensais que cela se voyait. Je suis un mamba noir **(1)**.

\- Un serpent, murmure-je alors qu'un frisson glisse le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Ron arrive tout à coup, un verre toujours à la main. Il prend Blaise par la taille et dépose un baiser sur son cou.

\- J'ai pas tout suivi, là. Qui a dompté qui déjà ?

Le noir rit avec lui et l'embrasse avant de s'esquiver. Je l'avoue, j'ai détourné la tête sinon j'aurais rougi. Mes parents et mes parrains parfois font exprès juste pour tester la limite de ma pudeur. Ils m'ont souvent dit que cela me passera le jour où j'aurais mon premier baiser.

\- Alors, tu t'amuses ?

J'hoche la tête en regardant mon verre. Pas d'alcool. Les oiseaux ne le supportent pas. Franchement, je me demande ce qu'il y a de bien d'être un aigle, royal ou pas !

\- Ecoute, si tu veux mon avis… La sardine est le meilleur pote à Blaise alors je me dis que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien méchant.

\- Cela fait combien de temps… Toi et Blaise ?

Ron sourit en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Dix ans qu'on se connait et nous avons fêté nos quatre ans le mois dernier. C'était romantique à souhait. Si, si, je te jure, ajoute-t-il précipitamment alors que je pouffe dans ma main. Quoi, je n'en ai pas l'air ? Arrête de rire.

Nous retournons ensuite à la fête, mais je n'avais plus du tout la tête à ça. Je ne pensais qu'à cet inconnu… Ce « Draco » qui vit à un balcon de moi.

Minuit a sonné quand un par un tout le monde a commencé à rentrer. J'ai perdu Ron des yeux une seconde et il avait disparu avec Blaise. Je n'ose aller le chercher. Alors que l'appartement de Dean et Seamus est presque vide, le lion arrive, les cheveux débraillés et désolé pour moi. Nous disons au revoir au reste du groupe et je me retrouve à l'arrière de la voiture, Ron et Blaise devant.

\- J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée. Me demande-t-il à nouveau. C'était notre dernière fête de nouvelle année avec Blaise. Nous arrêtons les cours après. Master deux, je trouve que c'est plus que suffisant !

Je ris mais j'ai un peu la gorge nouée. C'était ma première et dernière fête. Ron a l'air de lire dans mes pensées puisqu'il me fixe à travers le rétroviseur et me dit :

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas il y en a plein d'autres au cours de l'année.

\- Oh oui ! Les anniversaires, jour de l'an, les jours fériés.

\- Les week-ends.

Je ris cette fois-ci franchement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour avoir autant de chance. J'aimerais que les jours soient ainsi pour le reste de ma vie. Je vois Blaise donner un coup de coude à son petit-ami.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises et regarde la route.

\- Vipère, siffle le lion.

\- Mon dieu, quand est-ce qu'on divorce déjà ?

\- Quand on sera marié !

Je lève les yeux aux ciels. Je me demande franchement qu'est-ce qui a poussé ses deux-là ensembles. Ils me font penser à mes parrains. Toujours en train de se disputer. Finalement la voiture s'arrête devant mon appartement et je descends. Je les remercie et ils filent. Je m'arrête un instant et lève la tête. La lumière est allumée. Finalement, il a prit l'appartement. Comment a-t-il pu aussi rapidement… Facilité financière ? Pour un poisson ? Je me mords la lèvre. Devrais-je aller m'excuser ? Soudain, sa baie vitrée s'ouvre et je ne sais pourquoi j'ai ce réflexe mais je me glisse vivement dans le hall puis je souris. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai… D'accord… Je sais maintenant pourquoi les aigles royaux se cachent. De vrais froussards. Blaise a raison sur un point, côtoyer Draco serait peut-être une façon d'affronter ma peur de l'eau. Sur cette idée, je sors sur le balcon, le cœur battant. Il est là, assis sur une chaise, les pieds dans une bassine d'eau et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'ai envie de lui demander quel animal il est. Des poissons royaux, c'est rare. Voire… En fait, je n'en connais aucun. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde de haut en bas. Toujours aucune expression sur son visage. Sauf que cette fois, il fait moins prétentieux. Il porte un simple débardeur blanc et un sarouel gris. Je m'assois sur ma chaise.

\- Alors tu l'as pris finalement ?

Le malaise revient. Trop d'eau de son côté. Il se lève soudainement et rentre à l'intérieur. Je baisse les yeux aux sols. J'avoue n'avoir pas été plaisant en premier mais il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi… lui ! Pourquoi je me sens aussi triste alors que j'ai du mal à respirer avec toute cette eau ? Finalement, je le vois revenir avec, dans sa main, un paquet de cigarette. Il en sort une et la met en bouche avant de me tendre le paquet. Je refuse d'un signe de tête.

\- Oui… Je l'ai pris. Finit-il par dire.

Sa voix me glace les veines. Envoutante et terrifiante. Je ne comprends pas mais je crois que je tremble. Est-ce vraiment de la peur ? Je ne sais plus. Pourtant, ce froid me mord. Oui… Il ne peut être qu'un crocodile. Il allume sa cigarette et je ne fais que le regarder. C'est envoûtant. Presqu'irréel. Il me regarde à nouveau, j'aimerais pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Qu'est-il ? Qui est-il ? Que me veut-il ?

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé la permission ?

Je sens qu'il me sonde. Se pose-t-il les mêmes questions que moi ?

\- L'eau. Souffle-t-il simplement. Je sais que les aigles ont du mal à supporter. Comme tous les oiseaux d'ailleurs. Alors venant d'un royal comme moi, je dois te dégoûter.

\- Effrayé.

Il laisse en suspens sa cigarette pour réfléchir. Je tourne la tête et rougis. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? C'est sorti tout seul. Mais c'est tellement vrai. Je suis complètement effrayé. J'inspire et souris.

\- Je m'appelle Harry. Je viens d'arriver.

Mais pourquoi je dis ça ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais.

Bien sûr qu'il le sait !

\- Je t'ai vu ce matin. Avec la bande de Weasley. J'ai eu froid. Vraiment très froid. J'ai senti ta puissance. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu étais royal. Tu es le premier que je rencontre. Un royal qui fait du vent. Tu ne pouvais être qu'un aigle.

J'écarquille les yeux. Alors il a pensé à moi depuis ce matin… C'est incroyable. Et son esprit de déduction est plus performant que le mien. Je ne suis pas capable de deviner ce qu'il est. Il écrase sa cigarette et se penche pardessus la balustrade qui nous sépare.

\- Moi, c'est Draco Malfoy. Prince des mers. Et je sais que tu cherches mon animal mais tu ne trouveras pas, parce que je n'en suis pas un.

J'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne semble vouloir sortir. Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Puis je baisse la tête et remarque qu'il avait tendu la main vers moi. Que se passerait-il si je le touchais ? Il remarque mon hésitation et la retire. J'ai un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas serré ? Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire un geste. Il se lève et s'étire avec beaucoup de sensualité. Comme pouvait-il dégager un tel charisme ? Puis il me regarde à nouveau, et je me demande sur le coup si la lune ne s'est pas divisé en trois tant ses yeux brillaient.

\- J'avais cru que… Laisse tomber.

Alors qu'il sort de son petit bac d'eau, je me lève brusquement. Blaise avait raison. Il n'est pas du tout comme il semble paraître.

\- Nous ne sommes pas pareil, m'exclames-je.

Il se stoppe brusquement, me tournant toujours le dos.

\- Il est vrai que nous sommes royaux tous les deux mais… Nous sommes différents. Je dirais même tout le contraire. Tu as froid et moi je me sens mouillé… quand je suis près de toi. Et ce n'est pas agréable du tout. Cependant… je n'ai jamais rencontré d'autres royaux et j'aimerais réellement apprendre à te connaitre…

Je me mords la lèvre, espérant l'avoir dissuadé mais il ne fait qu'avancer vers chez lui. Alors je m'accroche à la balustrade des deux mains et scande :

\- A demain !

Et il ferme la porte. J'ai tout gâché. Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas serré la main ? Après tout, lui aussi ne se sentait pas bien en ma présence. Il a fait un effort et je l'ai rejeté. Encore… Je suis irrécupérable. Je finis par lâcher la balustrade alors que mes jointures commencent à me faire mal. Puis je ferme la porte du balcon et regagne mon lit. Mon esprit tourmenté ne met pas longtemps à s'éteindre, épuisé de cette journée. Peut-être que demain je pourrais lui parler à nouveau…

* * *

Après deux heures de cours, Blaise m'attrape brusquement par le bras. Je sursaute sans comprendre. Il m'entraîne avec lui, un grand sourire figé sur ses lèvres.

\- Fais comme si tout était normal. J'ai entendu les vipères discuter ce matin.

\- De quoi ?

\- De toi ! Ce qui est bien d'avoir un lion comme petit ami, c'est que je connais toutes les créatures magiques de Poudlard. Et je sais pertinemment que quand tu as des vipères au cul, ce n'est pas bon signe.

Super, premier jour d'école, je me fais des amis, deuxième jour, je me fais des ennemis. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ? Je n'ai fais de mal à personne. Mon regard s'assombrit alors que je pense à Draco. Si… Je lui ai sûrement fait du mal. Mon père avait raison. Les relations avec les autres animaux sont vraiment compliquées. Même s'il dit ne pas en être un.

\- Blaise… Draco. Quel est son animal ?

\- Ce n'en est pas un, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Malheureusement, il ne veut pas m'en dire plus apparemment. Il vit dans l'eau mais ce n'est pas un poisson.

\- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Draco t'a-t-il convaincu ?

\- Convaincu pour quoi ?

Blaise hausse les épaules avec ce même air énigmatique. Enfin, nous entrons dans le boudoir où tous les autres sont déjà là.

\- Ah le voici, notre petit nouveau, s'exclame Ron en me prenant par les épaules. Alors comme ça on fricote avec le prince des mers ?

J'écarquille les yeux. C'est impossible. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

\- Nous… avons juste discuté !

\- Ah ce n'est pas ce que disent les vipères ! Rigole Dean. Apparemment elles vous auraient vu bien plus proches.

\- Comment ?

\- C'est le fan club de Draco, soupire Blaise.

\- Il n'y a pas que des vipères, s'exclame Seamus, mais on les appelle ainsi parce qu'elles sont des langues de p…

\- Attention, voilà les humains, le coupe brutalement Ron alors que des gens pénètrent la pièce.

Je me tourne vers lui. A quel moment ma vie était-elle devenu si tourmentée ? Ah oui, quand j'ai passé la porte de cette fichue école.

\- Ça va ? Me demande le roux. Ne te préoccupe pas de ce que pensent les vipères. Elles sont juste jalouses. Draco n'a jamais accordé un seul regard à ses groupies. Et tu arrives, fraîchement sorti de nulle part, elle te croit surement humain, et tu accapares leur prince de toujours. Ça va leur passer.

Le hic dans tout ça, c'est que moi, je n'ai rien demandé. Je me suis retrouvé avec un homme qui m'effraie au balcon. J'ai l'impression de me noyer chaque fois que je le vois. Et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il est ! Un requin ? Pour être aussi puissant… Ce n'est pas un animal. Alors, quoi un coquillage ? Je ris seul à ma blague et Ron hausse un sourcil. Puis soudain, il soupire et s'écarte.

\- Si jamais tu venais à le chercher dans l'école, il se trouve au seul endroit où tu t'interdis d'aller.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander où. Je l'ai repéré à peine arrivé. Un immense lac au fond du parc. Tout autour j'ai pu voir des élèves y tremper les pieds. Cela ne peut être que des animaux, avec ce temps nuageux. Cela me fait penser que bientôt l'automne et l'hiver va démarrer. Les pires saisons de l'année. La pluie, la neige… Surtout la pluie ! J'essaye de penser à autre chose en entamant une discussion avec Dean et Seamus. Les colocataires ont l'air complètement épuisé. En même temps, pendant que tout le monde rentrait hier, eux avait sûrement mis du temps pour tout nettoyer. Cela m'attriste. J'aurais voulu donner un coup de main.

Après le déjeuner, le soleil est venu pointer le bout de son nez et nous avons décidé de nous installer dans le parc. Neville et moi, un bouquin à la main, s'entraidions pour les cours. Blaise dormait à poing fermé sur le torse de Ron alors que celui-ci discutait tranquillement avec Dean et Seamus. Pas plus d'une demi-heure après, j'ai senti l'eau arriver. A ma grande surprise, Neville se met à trembler aussi. Il commence à ranger ses affaires alors que je fais de même. Les autres nous regardent. Ils comprennent sans même nous poser la question mais prennent plus de temps pour se lever. Alors que Neville et moi nous nous éclipsons rapidement, je me tourne vers celui-ci. C'est quelqu'un de réservé. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, j'ai clairement remarqué son côté timide.

\- Tu es de quel type ?

\- Rouge-gorge, sourit-il. Et toi ?

\- Un aigle. C'est affreux quand il pleut, pas vrai ?

\- Ne m'en parle pas, je me sens las à chaque fois. Ça me donne envie de dormir.

J'hoche la tête. Nous nous abritons sous le préau alors que la pluie se met à tomber. Au loin, les poissons sont restés près du lac alors que d'autres rangent précipitamment leurs affaires. Je cherche des yeux une tignasse blonde sans succès. Les yeux fixés sur le lac je pense à toutes les créatures qui pourraient vivre à l'intérieur. Les autres nous rejoignent et soudain Ron secoue sa crinière de feu et nous éclabousse. Je couine, très vite suivi par Neville, puis nous éclatons de rire.

\- Méchant lion, murmure mon ami oiseau.

\- Je t'aide à surpasser ta peur ! La pluie ça fait du bien.

\- La pluie, ça mouille, je boude.

\- Oui… Souffle Blaise en levant les yeux aux ciels. Après tout, c'est le principe de l'eau.

Je souris. Je n'ai pas pris de parapluie. Comment vais-je faire pour rentrer ? Je n'ose pas demander à mes nouveaux amis. J'entends d'ici ma mère me gronder. Toujours sortir avec un parapluie si on ne veut pas avoir les plûmes collées. C'est la mort assurée. Je regarde de l'autre côté, la porte de mon prochain cours. Neville me montre un chemin et je l'en remercie. C'est vrai qu'il est là depuis bien longtemps lui. Il doit connaître tous les moyeux d'esquiver la pluie. En marchant il me regarde et me demande :

\- Pourquoi tu portes des lunettes ?

\- Elles sont fausses. Mon père pense que se déguiser nous aide.

\- Et ta cicatrice ?

Je le vois loucher sur ma cicatrice en forme d'éclair que j'ai sur le front. Tiens, je l'avais complètement oublié celle-là. Instinctivement, je me la frotte et souris. Je vois que tout le monde attend, avec l'envie de savoir.

\- Chasseur… J'étais tout petit, juste un an. Mes parents ont failli y passer. Depuis…

Je n'ai pas envie de dire la suite. Mais il me regarde avec tant de gentillesse qu'il m'inspire confiance. Comme chacun d'entre eux. Alors je souris et murmure :

\- Depuis nous nous cachons parmi les humains. Vous êtes les premiers animaux que je rencontre.

Ron a l'air choqué mais il ne dit rien. Neville hoche la tête. Il doit le savoir mieux que quiconque. Les oiseaux sont tellement rares. Et les royales, en voie d'extinction. Tout ça à cause de ses stupides chasseurs. Je laisse mes amis pour mon prochain cours. A la fin de ceux-ci nous nous retrouvons tous en dessous du préau, direction la sortie. Je tremble déjà alors que je n'ai pas fait un pas dehors. Soudain, la sensation revient et je me retourne. Draco est là, accompagné de deux hommes. Ron qui tenait toujours Blaise par la taille s'esclaffe :

\- Tiens, la sardine et ses deux anguilles nous font l'honneur de leur présence.

\- Blaise, pourrais-tu tenir ton chien en laisse, s'il te plait ? Me vient sa voix électrique.

\- Il a du mal avec les colliers, répond le noir. Je crois que je vais directement passer à la muselière.

Ron grogne un peu avant de l'embrasser.

\- Retourne avec ta sardine, vipère. Ce n'est pas que, mais mini-lionne m'attend pour rentrer !

\- C'est quoi cette amour pour les surnoms ? Je demande.

Il hausse les épaules, nous salue et se dirige vers une petite femme. De longs cheveux roux, elle lui ressemble trait pour trait. Enfin, sauf la carrure bien sûr. Elle est vraiment magnifique et je n'ai pas de mal à deviner qu'il doit s'agir de sa sœur. Il rejette son sac sur son dos et les deux se dirigent vers la sortie. Neville me sourit et me murmure un bon courage alors qu'il part tranquillement sous son parapluie. Je me mords le fond de la joue. Bon… j'attends que tous mes amis s'en aillent et je me lance. Ce n'est pas plus difficile qu'une douche… C'est juste… froid. Comme une douche mais froide… Je vais me noyer !

J'inspire un bon coup et pose un pied en dehors de mon abri. J'attends mais l'eau ne vient pas. Je regarde au-dessus de moi et écarquille les yeux. Un grand parapluie noir se trouve là. Mes yeux retombent sur les deux lagons gris qui semblent encore une fois briller de mille feux. Lui, il est sous la pluie, mais cela ne le dérange pas.

\- Tu peux le prendre.

Je regarde tout autour de moi. Des élèves encore présents nous regardent comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Il me tend un peu plus le manche du parapluie et je le prends. Mes doigts effleurent les siens alors il se recule comme si je l'avais électrocuté.

\- Désolé, je murmure.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Répond-t-il simplement.

Il fait demi-tour et se dirige vers la sortie à son tour. Je me mords la lèvre et le suit. De toute façon nous allons au même endroit. Je suis un peu à l'arrière et j'en profite pour le détailler. J'ai l'impression que sa peau nue brille comme des écailles. Je sors discrètement mon portable et l'allume. Sur internet, on trouve tout normalement… Mais bon, où chercher ? Quelque chose qui vit dans l'eau mais n'est pas un animal ou un poisson. Etoile de mer, non… Algues ? J'ai encore envie de rire. Soudain, mes yeux s'arrêtent sur une image. Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé tout de suite. Mais… Cela existe vraiment ?

Nous arrivons dans l'immeuble et je lui tends son parapluie. Il le toise et hausse un sourcil.

\- Tu penses franchement que j'en ai l'utilité ?

\- Mais c'est le tien.

\- Je l'ai acheté pour toi, me dit-il alors qu'il entre dans son appartement.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais très vite le retrouver au balcon.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **(1) C'est une pur et grande dédicace à mambanoir, l'auteur qui m'a fait connaître et adoré le RWBZ.**_

 _ **Merci pour toutes vos reviews, cela m'a agréablement surprise et vraiment très encouragée pour écrire la suite ! Merci merci merci !**_

 _ **Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre, que va-t-il se passer ? Mais qu'est donc Draco ! Des idées ?**_

 _ **A bientôt, Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	3. L'écaille

**Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits :**

 **Guest : Bah la suite c'est maintenant ! Hihi.**

 **Amista : Merci !**

 **Elendil : Attend ! WAIT ! Non, ce n'est pas ça. Non non, parce que c'est un mâle, oui je sais je suis de mauvaise foi ! Ok, tu as raison, c'est ça, mais c'est quand même un mâle ! Allez, je te laisse savourer le prochain chapitre ! ;)**

 **Slaveerin : Oui en effet, c'est un mélange de Sex Pistol mais surtout c'est parce que juste avant j'ai regardé le yaoi Kono Danshi Ningyo Hiroimashita et Orenchi No Furo Jijou, deux manga extra qui parle d'animaux aussi ! Donc voilà. Franchement, je te les conseilles, cela vaut le détour. Je ne connais pas cette fiction mais j'irai la lire avec plaisir. Quand j'aurais le temps. C'est un peu ce qui me fait défaut, mais je fais tout pour publier à l'heure. N'est-ce pas hein ? Bon à part quand je galère vraiment, lol.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et encouragements !**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** L'écaille.

* * *

La fin de la semaine est si vite arrivée que je n'en reviens toujours pas. Les cours ont déjà commencé à être plus intenses. Plus que quelques heures avant le week-end et ma mère m'a déjà envoyé un texto pour savoir si je reviendrais. J'ai répondu négativement. Ron a promis de me faire visiter Londres. Je me sens de plus en plus à l'aise avec mes nouveaux amis. Sachant que j'ai toujours vécu avec des humains, il m'est facile de ne pas parler de notre condition. Eux pourtant, ne se cachent pas souvent. Ron et ses surnoms ont l'air d'avoir été adopté depuis longtemps. Théo qui est souvent avec Blaise, et donc par conséquent avec nous, ne se doute pas une seule seconde de ce que nous pouvons être. Il rit parfois aux blagues sans comprendre le sens. Ça me fait un peu de la peine.

J'ai enfin su que Dean et Seamus était tous les deux des écureuils, c'est pourquoi ils s'entendent aussi bien. Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, les deux hommes qui ne lâchent pas d'une semelle Draco sont respectivement requin blanc et requin marteau. Ils sont depuis tout petit ses gardes du corps. Et puis Draco… Je sais ce qu'il est. Enfin je crois savoir… Mais je n'ai pas osé le lui demander. Chaque soir nous nous retrouvons sur le balcon. J'ai rapproché ma chaise de la simple rambarde qui nous sépare. Et nous parlons. Vraiment peu. Des fois, nous regardons juste la rue pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. Il n'est pas bavard, je suis effrayé. Je lui ai dit que j'avais vécu toute ma vie avec des humains. Il a juste acquiescé. Cependant, nos langues se délient de plus en plus et finalement je me suis trompé sur nous. Il y a bien quelque chose qui nous rassemble. Nous nous sentons libres, loin de nos parents. Je n'ai plus la sensation d'être en cage, il respire l'air libre.

A part lui, tout le monde m'a reçu avec enthousiasme et sourire. Les humains comme les animaux. Et jusqu'à maintenant, pas de chasseurs en vue. Mes parents tout comme moi sommes soulagés. J'ai décidé de prendre les cours de Neville en plus des miens, j'aime beaucoup ce qu'il fait. Il travaille toute la journée avec la nature et des fois, cela me donne envie de retourner chez moi rien que pour sentir la sensation du vent sur mon corps.

La sonnerie de fin de semaine retentit et nous rangeons nos affaires. Neville a l'air excité.

\- Que vas-tu faire ce week-end ? Je lui demande.

\- La même chose que toi, je suppose. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Neville n'aime pas beaucoup parler de sa famille et je peux comprendre. Ses parents furent chassés quand il était petit et il vit seulement avec sa grand-mère. Il passe le plus clair de son temps avec nous, et le soir chez Dean et Seamus devant des jeux-vidéos. Il aime sa grand-mère même si elle est un peu parano. Comme mes parents en fait, mais un peu moins, puisqu'il ne vit pas enfermé comme je le fus.

\- Tu sais où Ron va nous emmener ?

\- Cet après-midi, dans les rues de Londres. Surement sur le chemin de Traverse. Il y a un pub là-bas où nous aimons trainés. Demain est une surprise.

Il me sourit et j'hausse les yeux aux ciels. Ils aiment bien être cachotier dans cette école. En l'espace de cinq jours, j'ai appris à me contenter de semblant d'informations qu'on me donnait. Comme s'il voulait me faire tout découvrir à l'instant « t ». Ce qui n'est pas plus mal en vrai. Fini les heures fixes et les programmations. Je vis au jour le jour, comme l'envie me prend. Je sais maintenant ce que veut dire l'expression « voler de ses propres ailes ».

\- Harry…

Je sursaute. Mais c'est incroyable comme il ne fait pas de bruit. A croire qu'il flotte dans les airs ! Si je n'avais pas cette constante sensation d'eau quand il était à côté, je ne le verrai jamais venir. Sa voix, qui ressemble tellement à une onde après qu'une goutte ait percé l'eau me fascine et me glace en même temps. Je ne vais jamais arriver à m'y faire ! Je le regarde. Il porte un lourd manteau, une écharpe et un bonnet. Cela me fait de la peine qu'il doive s'habiller si chaudement pour me parler. La nuit dernière, je l'ai vu trembler alors je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire semblant de ne pas ressentir le froid que je lui assenais. Il s'est levé pour aller chercher une veste.

Je me mords la lèvre. Il ouvre la bouche mais ne dit rien. Alors il me tend la main. Ma seconde chance… Je ne la laisserais pas s'échapper cette fois, je glisse mes doigts entre les siens. C'est exactement ce que je pensais, j'ai la sensation de me noyer. Il fronce les sourcils. Il a mal aussi. Enfin, il tourne ma main, paume en avant et pose quelque chose dedans.

\- A lundi, souffle-t-il.

Je me mords la lèvre. Non… Pourquoi lundi ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en aille. Je veux l'avoir à côté de moi, sur son balcon. Pourquoi rentre-t-il ? Où va-t-il ? Alors qu'il s'éloigne, j'écarquille les yeux. La sensation ne part pas sans lui. Alors, j'ouvre ma main et remarque qu'il y a déposé une écaille. Elle est magnifique, dure comme de la pierre, brillante comme un diamant gris et vert. Je lève la tête pour le regarder à nouveau. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ce qu'il vient de me donner est plus précieux que n'importe quoi d'autre. Blaise qui était resté avec nous siffle et vient poser son bras sur mon épaule.

\- Nom de dieu, que de tensions sexuelles par ici !

\- Quoi ? Je m'étrangle. Non… Nous… Quoi ?

Il éclate de rire et m'entraîne vers la sortie.

* * *

Le chemin de Traverse, c'est un peu comme le centre-ville de Godric's Hollow… mais en dix fois plus grand. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de boutiques. C'est assez vieillot par rapport à la ville de Londres, comme si les gens s'étaient installés ici un jour et n'y étaient plus jamais reparti, sans jamais rénover. Notre petit groupe d'animaux marche tranquillement et je suis le seul à m'extasier dans ce nouvel endroit. Ils m'ont expliqué que beaucoup d'animaux se cachaient ici. Jusqu'à maintenant, aucun chasseur ne l'a compris. Ce quartier reste viable pour les nôtres. Mes amis s'arrêtent dans différentes boutiques, certains pour acheter des livres, des vêtements, ou juste pour regarder. Jusqu'à maintenant, rien ne m'intéressait réellement. Et puis mes yeux se sont posés sur cette boutique et je me suis mordu la lèvre.

Ron m'a regardé, a haussé un sourcil puis sourit.

\- Allez-y les gars. On vous rejoint d'ici vingt minutes.

Je souris de toutes mes dents. J'aime vraiment ce type. Il embrasse Blaise d'un doux baiser et lui demande de les suivre. Blaise obtempère sans rechigner. Il entraîne toute la bande beaucoup plus loin dans la longue et vaste rue. Ensuite Ron me montre la boutique et nous entrons. C'était une bijouterie. Je m'arrête sur chacun d'entre eux avant que le vendeur ne noue salue. Ron reste en retrait, sur son portable, le temps que je converse avec lui. Je sors délicatement l'écaille de Draco et la lui montre.

\- Je voudrais faire un collier avec ça, s'il vous plaît. C'est possible sans l'abîmer ?

Le vendeur place ces grosses lunettes loupes sur son visage avant d'ouvrir la bouche d'émerveillement.

\- Elle est magnifique. Si je peux vous conseiller, je vous dirais qu'une fine chaîne d'argent serait le mieux pour aller avec.

J'hoche la tête. Il m'en montre des différents et je choisis. Ensuite, il part avec mon bien dans l'arrière salle. Le tenseur de mon corps se relâche et j'arrive à respirer enfin normalement. Je rejoins Ron qui n'avait pas bougé. Sans quitter son téléphone des yeux, je le vois froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu comptes la porter tous les jours ?

\- Seulement quand il ne sera pas, je lui réponds. Je crois… que c'est pour ça qu'il me l'a donné. Pour ne pas que son retour soit un choc pour moi…

Ron me dévisage enfin. J'ai les joues rouges.

\- Alors vous êtes amis ?

\- On se côtoie, je souffle.

C'est vrai. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que nous sommes amis. Nos conversations ne dépassent pas les quatre phrases par soir.

\- Tu sais… Notre type est souvent un obstacle. Blaise et moi n'étions pas amis autrefois. Je… comme a-t-il dit ça ? « L'effrayais ». Nous ne sommes pas royaux alors c'est sûrement beaucoup moins fort que la sardine et toi. Mais c'était quand même présent.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? Lui demande-je en buvant totalement ses paroles.

\- C'est venu tout seul. Un beau jour, il s'est présenté devant moi et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus aussi peur. Et qu'il voulait chasser les résidus en devenant mon ami. Une chose en amenant une autre… Enfin, tu connais la fin de l'histoire.

Je souris. Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais arrêter d'avoir peur ?

\- Tout ça pour te dire, que nos différents types d'animaux ne nous cotonnent pas à vivre uniquement avec nos pairs. Une fois que l'on connaît la parade, plus rien ne peut nous empêcher de voler avec les oiseaux ou de nager avec les poissons. Je suis sûr qu'un jour, tu joueras sous la pluie…

\- Mais… Neville…

\- Neville va à la piscine quand il veut. Bon, il n'y reste pas longtemps et s'il peut éviter l'eau, il le fait. Parce que ses gênes font qu'il n'aime toujours pas ça. Mais il n'en a plus peur. Dès fois c'est marrant, on le voit s'endormir sans pouvoir lutter.

Je me sens tellement bête à cet instant. Un oiseau ne va pas se noyer parce qu'il pleut. Je le sais… Pourtant c'est ce que je ressens. Et je comprends ce que Ron essaye de m'expliquer. Cette impression de me noyer pourrait disparaître si je le voulais. Reste à savoir comment.

\- Et toi ? Les lions ont peur de quoi ?

\- Moi ? Rit le rouquin. Les lions n'ont peur de rien. Et cette témérité a valu à notre race tellement d'ennuis par le passé. Beaucoup d'entre nous chassés comme des lapins. Mais bon, nous nous reproduisons comme des petits pains ! Du coup, cela rééquilibre. Mes frères ont presque tous des bébés. C'est épuisant. Je te ferais voir ma famille un jour. Mais il faudra t'accrocher car chacun d'entre eux est particulier. Bill, l'aîné, a épousé un paon. Pour moi c'est une sorcière ! Elle ensorcelle tout le monde ! Sauf ma sœur et moi bien sûr.

Je ris.

\- Du coup, nous avons deux paons et un lionceau de plus dans la famille. Franchement, les dîners où nous sommes tous regroupés sont une galère monumentale ! J'ai pour habitude de m'éclipser quand Blaise est là.

J'ai envie de rencontrer cette famille loufoque. Peu importe comment il en parle, j'ai l'impression de retrouver la chaleur du cocon de ma famille plus la folie de mes amis. C'est attrayant. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bijoutier me ramène mon écaille. Je grimace un peu, respire puis m'approche.

\- C'est pour offrir, me demande-t-il.

\- On me l'a offert.

Il sourit et me montre le collier. J'hoche la tête et il me le pose. C'est horrible. L'écaille arrive pile poil à droite de mon cœur. Mes mains s'ouvrent et se ferment alors que j'attends que la douleur passe. Ron vient près de moi et prend l'écaille dans sa main. Je respire. Il l'enlève de mon cou et la redonne au vendeur.

\- On voudrait une boîte s'il vous plait.

Je n'ose lever le regard. Je suis triste. Je n'ai même pas réussi à tenir plus de quelques secondes. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie de pleurer. Je suis vraiment le plus lâche des aigles royaux. Je paye enfin le vendeur et récupère mon collier, rangé magnifiquement bien dans une petite boîte dorée, décoré d'un nœud papillon de tissus.

\- Merci. Lui dis-je en partant.

\- Au plaisir, hoche-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Ron ne dit rien pendant tout le reste du chemin. Et puis, juste avant d'entrer dans ce qu'il ressemblerait à une grande auberge bancale, voir effrayante, il se tourne vers moi et me dit :

\- N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit. Tu as le temps, donc ne te presse pas… Bientôt, tu pourras la porter autour ton cou. Mais s'il te plaît, ne l'apporte pas demain.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est une surprise !

* * *

Neville, Blaise et moi sommes dans la voiture de Ron. Derrière suit Dean, Seamus, Luna et Ginny, la sœur de Ron. J'avais vu juste, elle est sa cadette d'une année, ainsi que la petite dernière de la portée. Je ne sais pas où nous allons, mais nous avons pris des tentes, un barbecue et de quoi nous nourrir. Je pense que nous allons faire une nuit à la belle étoile. Je me sens tellement excité. Je n'ai jamais fait cela. Toutes ses premières fois me mettent du baume au cœur même si parfois un pincement vint me tarauder. Mes parents ne seraient sûrement pas d'accord. Cependant, je me rassure rapidement. J'ai envie de croquer la vie à pleine dent. J'en ai assez de me cacher. J'ai envie d'affronter ma peur… J'ai envie que Draco m'aide à la tuer.

Je suis triste en pensant qu'il ne serait pas là. S'il est réellement le meilleur ami de Blaise, pourquoi ne veut-il pas traîner avec nous ? Peut-être qu'il y a trop d'animaux terrestre pour lui. C'est une question que j'ai envie de lui poser, comme de nombreuses. Pourtant chaque fois, nos lèvres restent scellées. C'est frustrant.

La voiture se gare enfin au beau milieu de nulle part. Je sors sans attendre et écarquille les yeux. Nous sommes dans une immense forêt verdoyante et chaleureuse. J'inspire et soupire. Que ça fait du bien !

\- Bienvenu dans l'Epping Forest, Harry. Scande Blaise en s'étirant. Nous venons ici presque tous le temps. Ce n'est pas mon endroit préféré mais les chasseurs se font rares par ici.

\- Ils se font rares mais ils sont bien présents, me prévient Ron. Alors reste près de nous et tout ira bien.

J'hoche la tête. Nous prenons nos sacs et le matériel puis nous quittons le chemin pour nous enfoncer dans la forêt. Après plus d'une heure de marche drapée de discutions et de fou rire, nous arrivons dans une pente près d'une rivière. Heureusement, nous nous installons assez loin pour que Neville et moi ne ressentions pas les effets.

\- Harry !

Je me retourne alors que le cri de Ron me fait sursauter. Je le vois soudainement courir vers moi et me sauter dessus. La seconde suivante, un énorme lion me montre les crocs. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. J'ai eu la frousse de ma vie. Il me fait tomber et m'écrase de son poids. J'éclate de rire alors que je suis fasciné. Ma main glisse dans sa crinière. Il me lèche de visage d'un seul coup de langue. Je le repousse.

\- C'est dégoutant Ron !

\- Chatounet ! S'écrie Blaise en venant l'enserrer par le cou. Ce que tu m'avais manqué. Tu es quand même dix fois plus beau qu'en humain !

Je vois le lion hocher négativement la tête puis pousser le noir d'un coup de hanche. Blaise, peu démoralisé monte sur le lion comme sur un cheval. Je me relève et remarque qu'il est aussi grand que moi. Ces yeux bleus se braquent vers moi et il me fait un signe de tête. Je me mords la lèvre. Je vais réellement reprendre ma forme… Ici ? Je suis statique et tremblant. Je regarde mes amis se transformer un par un. Ginny, légèrement plus petite que Ron est une magnifique lionne. Neville s'envole pour la première branche d'arbre, très vite suivit par Dean et Seamus. A peine dans celui-ci, je les vois ressortir avec des noisettes et commencer à les lancer l'un sur l'autre.

Une noisette dérape et atterrit sur la tête de Ron. Les deux écureuils le regardent et lèvent les mains en même temps. Mais c'est trop tard, le lion commence déjà à les poursuivre. Je ris alors qu'il attrape Dean par la queue et le fait sauter dans sa gueule. J'espère que ça ne lui fait pas mal. Vu comme il se débat, je dirais que Ron ne referme pas totalement ses crocs sur lui. Seamus réplique de noisette dans la tête du lion. Blaise s'est lové autour de son cou et ne semble pas du tout intrigué par leur jeu. Comme cela, on aurait dit que le lion avait un collier. Je repense à hier et cela me fait rire.

Je sursaute quand soudain à mes pieds, je sens des poils me caresser. Luna se tient là, en magnifique renard noir et blanc avec la taille d'un loup. Je me penche pour lui caresser la tête. La différence entre les vrais animaux et nous, c'est que nous faisons le double de leur taille. C'est ainsi que les chasseurs nous repèrent. Mais ils attendent surtout que nous reprenions notre forme humaine pour s'en assurer. Je tourne la tête vers Neville quand j'attends ses piaillements. Je crois qu'il est en train de négocier la libération de Dean. Finalement, Ron le lâche et Dean se nettoie le pelage avant de montrer le poing au lion et de s'offusquer. D'un point de vue d'humain, c'est assez drôle à voir. Je vois le lion rire. Puis il se tourne vers moi et se couche. Blaise ouvre un œil et siffle. Les écureuils se tournent vers moi aussi. D'accord, je pense qu'ils attendent que je me transforme.

J'enlève mes chaussures et profite un instant de la terre sous mes pieds. J'enlève mon t-shirt. Je n'aime pas avoir des trous à l'intérieur. Le serpent siffle et le lion grogne. Blaise a dû faire une blague à nouveau. J'inspire profondément et mes ailes sortent d'un coup. Dean et Seamus applaudissent. Je me délecte de cette liberté. Cela faisait tellement longtemps. J'en rabats une vers moi. Comme elles m'avaient manqué ! Je m'élève alors d'un battement et me transforme totalement. Je m'envole, décris quelques cercles dans le ciel avant de me reposer devant eux.

\- Alors c'est à ça que ressemble un aigle royal, siffle Blaise. Je comprends mieux !

Je penche la tête sur le côté sans comprendre. Je sais juste que je suis plus grand que les aigles normaux et humains. Un enfant pourrait s'installer sur son dos que je ne le sentirais pas. Ron se relève et regarde tout autour de nous.

\- Je vais me dégourdir les pattes. Harry, si tu veux nous suivre, tu es le bienvenu.

Je suis excité. J'ai envie de passer ce laps de temps à voler ! Blaise descend de sur lui et part vers la rivière.

\- Dean, Blaise et Seamus gardent habituellement le camp puisqu'ils sont paresseux. Si jamais il y a quoi que se soit, Blaise me prévient. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, mais reste près de nous s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord.

\- Allons-y, s'exclame Ginny en courant en avant.

\- Les lionnes, soupire son frère.

Luna emboîte le pas de sa sœur. Je peux entendre son rire cristallin. Il n'y a rien de mieux que de vivre libre. Ron part à son tour et Neville se pose à côté de moi.

\- Je vais perdre ma première place, me dit-il.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Nous faisons la course. J'arrive toujours premier d'habitude. Mais maintenant, tu vas aller plus vite que moi.

\- Tu n'as qu'à te poser sur moi avant l'arrivée et je te pousserai, ries-je.

Neville fit de même et avant que nous ne puissions plus voir nos amis nous nous élançons. Je ne dépasse pas la cime des arbres, de peur que des chasseurs puissent me voir. Quand je le peux, je vole jusqu'à Ron et lui martyrise la tête de coups de bec. Ça le fait rire. Il court entre les arbres avec beaucoup d'aisance et rase les fourrés pour m'empêcher de le rejoindre. Ce jeu continue jusqu'à ce que Ginny saute sur le lion et le retourne, lui mordant l'oreille. Neville se pose près de Luna, de nouveau couchée au sol. Il la pousse du bec et elle pose une patte sur sa tête. Je trouve cela tellement beau.

Je me pose sur une haute branche. Ma vue d'aigle balaye la forêt. Je peux encore voir le lac et les écureuils qui jouent à quelques kilomètres. Blaise se prélasse sur une branche, près de l'eau. Quand les lions ont enfin cessé de se chamailler, nous repartons de plus belles.

Quelques heures plus tard, la course se termine et nous rentrons. J'ai laissé gagner Neville, il avait l'air heureux. Il m'a fait un clin d'œil. Je pense qu'il voulait seulement prouver à Luna qu'il était toujours le plus fort à ça. Nos amis n'ont pas traîné. Le camp est monté et un feu braise déjà. Je récupère mes vêtements et me pose dans ma tente avant de me retransformer. Je peux m'habiller ainsi tranquille. Comme je suis le premier, Blaise se tourne vers moi et me tend une bouteille vide.

\- Harry, tu pourrais aller remplir ça pour moi, s'il te plaît?

Je le regarde et me mords la lèvre.

\- Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié… Tu peux garder le feu pendant que je vais…

\- J'y vais ! Je scande. Je vais le faire.

Je prends la bouteille rapidement avant qu'il m'en empêche et me dirige vers le lac. Je serais juste sur le bord, je ne vais pas me noyer ! C'est faisable. Pourtant, plus j'approche, plus mon cœur se tord de peur. Je suis enfin au bord, et j'ai du mal à respirer. J'ai promis que ma phobie cesserait, je tiendrais parole. Je me baisse et plonge la bouteille dans l'eau. J'ai l'impression qu'elle met trois milles années à se remplir, juste pour m'embêter. Je me relève rapidement quand elle est pleine et recule. Je l'ai fait ! Je suis en nage, j'ai mal à la poitrine et je sers les dents, mais je l'ai fait !

Alors que j'allais me retourner pour partir, je vois au milieu, un rocher. Et juste à côté, une tête humaine. Je zoome dessus et remarqua alors que c'était Draco. Une main palmée posée sur le rocher, sûrement pour ne pas laisser le courant de la rivière l'emmener, il me regarde fixement. J'ouvre la bouche. Sa tête est différente, et pourtant j'arrive à le reconnaître. Ses yeux sont encore plus étirés, son nez plus aquilin et des écailles forment des lignes sur ses pommettes. Il n'a plus d'oreilles mais deux nageoires qu'il bat comme des ailes. Ses cheveux, à l'accoutumé plaqués sur sa tête, forment une espèce de crête blonde.

Je lève lentement la main et le salue. Il me répond d'un hochement de la tête. C'est alors que je me rends compte que mon cœur ne bat plus de peur. Il s'est tranquillisé, comme apaisé. Encore plus confortable que quand nous nous retrouvons sur le balcon.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Pourquoi Draco lui a-t-il donné une écaille ? Pas mal d'entre vous ont déjà trouvé ce qu'il est, je laisse les autres chercher encore un peu. Allez ne trichez pas surtout, la réponse est juste sous vos yeux ! ;)**_

 _ **Cela vous plaît-il toujours autant ?**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	4. Les chasseurs

**Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits :**

 **EtherLynn : Lol, un ourson, j'ai ri. Et oui, tu avais raison. C'était bien ça. Enfin, presque. Allez la réponse se trouve dans se chapitre !**

 **Elendil : Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'aime bien ce dessin animé en plus. j'ai failli réécrire l'histoire remanié HPDM, mais j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration. :D**

* * *

 **Merci pour vos reviews.**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** Les chasseurs.

* * *

Le feu crépitait devant nous alors que la nuit était maintenant bien tombée. Nous avions fini de manger et Luna avait sorti une guitare. Sa douce et rêveuse voix résonnait dans la forêt alors qu'elle reprenait "Wonderwall" d'Oasis. Blaise s'était couché sur Ron qui lui caressait les cheveux, calé contre un arbre. J'entendais parfois Neville fredonnait la chanson de Luna, la connaissant sûrement par cœur. Un aveugle pourrait voir qu'il a le béguin pour cette fille.

\- Harry, s'exclame soudainement Dean en faisant sursauter tout le monde. C'est à toi de nous raconter une histoire effrayante.

J'écarquille les yeux.

\- Je n'en connais aucune.

\- Habituellement, murmure Ron, nos histoires s'inspirent de notre propre vécu avec les chasseurs. Parce que notre vie est aussi dangereuse et effrayante que des contes pour adultes.

Je le regarde fixement et hoche la tête.

\- D'accord… Alors… Je vais vous raconter, la première de ma vie.

Tout le monde se redresse, curieux, et je commence mon histoire.

\- Mon père et ses parents n'ont jamais vécu auprès des humains. Ils vivaient dans une forêt comme celle-ci jusqu'à ce que les chasseurs l'envahissent. Mon père perdit ses parents et dû fuir. Il fut recueilli par une famille d'humain qui l'avait trouvé sur le bord de la route. Il ne savait ni parler ni écrire. Des années plus tard, les chasseurs l'avaient retrouvé. Et toute sa famille d'accueil fut tuée à leur tour. Il fuit à nouveau.

\- C'est horrible, murmura Ginny en se couvrant la bouche de la main.

Blaise lui demande de se taire d'un sifflement.

\- Mon père vécut en changeant de nom et d'endroit presque tous les ans. Il amassa de quoi vivre dix vies sans manquer de rien. Il comptait disparaître quand il tomba sur ma mère, une humaine. C'est à Godric's Hollow qu'ils se cachèrent. Et ils se firent trois amis avant que je ne vois le jour. Sirius, chien, Remus, loup, mes parrains, et un autre homme du nom de Peter Pettigrow, un rat. Quand j'eus un an, les chasseurs qui poursuivaient mon père l'ont enfin retrouvé. Il paraîtrait que c'était Peter qui les avait trahis. Mon père m'a dit que les chasseurs lui avait promis un remède contre notre condition en échange de sa position. Et lors d'une sombre nuit comme celle-ci, les chasseurs se sont infiltrés dans ma maison pour tuer mon père. La seule chose qu'il ne savait pas c'est que j'étais en haut dans la chambre. Et par un heureux hasard, je me suis réveillé et mis à pleurer, réveillant mes parents. Un des chasseurs s'est glissé vers moi et là… BAM !

J'éclate de rire alors qu'ils se remettent de leur émotion. Ils ont pratiquement tous sursauté.

\- Que s'est-il passé, demande Neville.

\- Le chasseur qui me tenait à réussi à me faire ça avant que ma mère ne sorte son arme et le blesse. Mon père a fait fuir le reste.

\- Ta mère a sorti son arme ? Demande Dean en plissant les yeux.

\- Ma mère est une chasseuse, dis-je en hochant la tête. Retraitée.

Ils me regardent avec des grands yeux.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Peter Petegrow ? Me demande alors Ron.

\- On dit qu'il serait avec le chasseur qui m'a blessé.

Je me mords la lèvre. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de dire que ma mère était une chasseuse. Ils ne me regardent pas différemment mais j'ai peur qu'ils s'éloignent de moi. Dean me contredit en sifflant.

\- Eh bien, ton histoire m'a fait froid dans le dos. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'effraie le plus. Le fait que tu as failli mourir bébé ou celui d'avoir vécu jusqu'ici avec une chasseuse comme mère. Je n'imagine même pas les petits déjeuners !

Il éclate de rire, très vite suivi par tout le monde. Je souris. J'aimerais que mes parents me voient. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur de pareils amis. Les discussions reprennent plus légères, puis nous ne tardons pas à nous mettre au lit. Je me couche dans la tente de Neville mais j'ai du mal à dormir. Je revois encore l'image de Draco dans l'eau. Ron avait raison, son écaille m'aurait empêché de me sentir aussi libre une fois dans les airs. Mais maintenant, la peur de l'eau me manque… Je ne dois pas être bien dans ma tête.

* * *

Ma première nuit dans la forêt ne fut pas très bonne et c'est la tête ensommeillée que je me lève. Tous les autres sont déjà au café alors que je sors. Ils ont déjà désinstallé le camp, je me sens un peu nerveux sur le coup.

\- Ah ! S'exclame Ron. Notre bel au bois dormant se lève enfin ! Un café petit faucon ?

\- Je veux bien, je marmonne.

J'aide Neville à fermer la tente pendant qu'il me sert. Je le remercie et savoure la caféine qui me réveille tout à fait. Nos affaires sont prêtes mais nous restons encore un peu. Blaise utilise l'eau de la bouteille que j'ai rempli hier pour éteindre le feu, puis il étouffe avec de la terre et efface les dernières traces. Je remarque que chacun avait fait de même pour les places des tentes. C'était comme si personne n'était venu ici. J'étais encore en train d'y penser quand j'ai senti une petite douleur à la tête.

Je me lève d'un bond et regarde sur notre gauche. Au loin, je peux les voir. Ils sont rapides, en train de courir. De longues capes noires. Ce ne sont pas n'importe quels chasseurs. Je connais plus que bien cet ordre. Ils font parti des mangemorts. Des chasseurs qui recherchent activement comment obtenir nos pouvoirs de métamorphose. Certains racontent qu'ils nous nous mangent… animal ou humain. Ils sont loin, plus d'un kilomètre, mais je ne préfère pas prendre de risque.

\- J'espère que vous courrez vite les gars. Leur dis-je.

Ils me regardent une milliseconde avant que tous ramassent leurs sacs. Ron et moi ouvrons la marche. Nous courrons rapidement, sans nous arrêter. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil derrière nous. Les chasseurs ne semblent pas encore nous avoir repérés. Mon cœur bat tellement vite. Et pourtant je ne suis ni effrayé, ni paniqué. Nous rejoignons enfin nos voitures, sans altercation et grimpons dedans rapidement. Ron et Seamus démarrent au quart de tour et bientôt, nous avons repris la route. Nous rions largement. L'adrénaline fait bouillir mes veines. Cette sensation là, je l'adore.

* * *

\- Merci pour tout, les gars, dis-je en jetant mon sac sur mes épaules. A demain !

Ron et Blaise me sourient et me souhaitent une bonne nuit. Il est vrai que je ne compte pas faire long feu dans mon lit. Quand je me retourne, j'ai le réflexe de regarder son balcon. Il est fermé mais je ne peux pas savoir s'il est à l'intérieur ou pas. C'est étrange comme sentiment. Je me sens tellement vide. Comme laissé derrière. Et pourtant je sais qu'il rentrera demain. Mais j'avais vraiment envie de le voir aujourd'hui. De lui parler.

J'entre dans mon appartement et jette mes affaires quelque part dans un coin. Je les rangerai plus tard. Dans ma chambre, je peux sentir l'humidité de son écaille et me presse d'aller la chercher avant de m'allonger sur le lit. Je tourne et retourne l'écaille entre mes doigts. C'est fou ce qu'une si petite chose pouvait me faire comme dégâts physiquement et psychologiquement. J'eus juste le temps de mettre mon réveille avant de m'endormir.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que je me réveille. La nuit est tombée. Je me lève et me change pour me mettre plus à l'aise. Je repose mon écaille dans sa boite. Alors que j'allais allumer la télé et la lumière, une lumière m'intrigue dehors. Je sors sur mon balcon et sourit. L'eau est revenue. Et cette sensation de mal être me broie à nouveau l'estomac. Je rentre me préparer un café avant de me réinstaller dehors les pieds sur la rambarde. Il ne met pas longtemps à sortir. Il est encore tout habillé. Il est arrivé il y a pas longtemps à mon avis. Ses cheveux sont encore humides. Il allume une cigarette et regarde au loin.

\- Salut. Je lui dis.

Comme d'habitude, il ne répond pas. Il met une main dans sa poche. Il a froid, je le sais maintenant.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air surpris. Me dit-il.

\- Je savais déjà ce que tu es.

Il récupère sa veste et s'assoit à mes côtés.

\- Je ne savais juste pas que cela existait réellement. Mais après tout… Des gens qui se transforme en animaux, des humains qui dégainent des armes de leurs mains… Pourquoi pas des sirènes ?

Il fronce du nez. Tiens, c'est la première fois que son visage se tord d'une autre expression que l'indifférence.

\- Triton. Chuchote-t-il.

Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est un mâle. Un triton. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'il est magnifique en triton, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. De la pudeur sûrement. Après tout, comment m'imaginerait-il après cela ? Il croirait sûrement que je le drague. Bizarrement, cela ne me dégoute pas. Peut-être que je… peut-être un peu.

\- Comment tu as fait pour venir si près de l'eau toi qui a si peur ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui grimace.

\- Tu ne survivrais pas une journée dans la forêt ! L'attaques-je bêtement.

Il me regarde et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il a l'air amusé. Oui, je suis sûr d'avoir vu une pointe de sourire sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

\- Tu ne tiendrais pas deux minutes dans l'eau.

Je me mords la lèvre puis éclate de rire. C'est qu'il a raison ce con. Il tire une taffe sur sa frisson parcourt ses épaules et je le vois souffler. De la buée sort de sa bouche. Il a froid par ma faute. Pourquoi s'entêter à se côtoyer sachant tout le mal que l'on se fait ? Peut-être parce que c'est fascinant. Lui, en tout cas, il est fascinant…

\- C'est vrai que les oiseaux ne savent pas nager ? Me demande-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Question stupide, je lui réponds. Est-ce que tu sais voler, toi ?

Il écrase sa cigarette et se lève pour s'assoir sur la rambarde.

\- J'aimerais voler.

Il me regarde fixement. J'ai comme l'impression que c'est plus une demande qu'une affirmation. Je me replie et regarde mes mains. J'ai envie de le faire voler. Mais des ailes collées ne volent pas. Et lui se transformera en statue de glace. Comment en suis-je sûr ? Je ne sais pas. Je le pressens. Il tourne la tête vers en bas puis vers le haut. Mon corps se tend. Je me tiens prêt. Au cas où il fasse une chose stupide. Il n'est pas quelqu'un à faire des choses stupides. Mais après tout, je ne le connais pas encore tout à fait.

Je me lève et tend la main vers lui. Je le vois serrer la rambarde jusqu'à ce que main devienne plus blanche que d'habitude. Sa mâchoire se serre. Il me tend sa main fébrilement et nous arrivons à nous toucher quelques secondes, puis il lâche. J'ai le dessus cette fois-ci. Il est allé dans l'eau. Il n'a plus l'habitude de moi. Je lève mon t-shirt et vois ses yeux sur mon torse. Je reste stoïque, essayant de ne pas laisser mes sentiments traverser mes pensées. Mon corps se couvre à moitié de plume et je m'en arrache une. Dieu que ça fait mal. Je n'ose même pas m'imaginer ce qu'il a pu ressentir pour enlever son écaille.

\- Je t'emmènerai voler quand nous pourrons nous toucher sans nous faire mal. Lui propose-je en lui tendant ma plume.

Il la prend délicatement et la regarde. Ses doigts tremblent de froid. Je souris et fait demi-tour.

\- Bonne nuit… Harry.

La main sur la poignée de ma baie vitrée, je m'arrête, surpris. Je tourne la tête mais il est déjà rentré. Ma peur s'efface quand je ne le ressens plus, laissant place à un doux sentiment d'allégresse.

\- A demain… Je murmure.

* * *

Les jours se sont écoulés plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu. Ils furent plus ou moins semblables. L'école, la journée, les amis le week-end et quelques soirées et puis Draco au balcon le soir venu. Même si ce n'était que dix minutes, le temps d'une cigarette pour lui, il nous fallait notre dose de sentiments désagréables. Cela fait maintenant un mois que je suis à Londres et à Poudlard, et j'ai de plus en plus envie de rentrer chez mes parents. Ma mère me pique quelques crises et mon père s'inquiète. Je crois bien que Teddy me fait un peu la tête aussi. Ils me manquent réellement. C'est pourquoi ce week-end, j'ai refusé poliment toutes tentatives de kidnapping par Ron pour retourner chez moi.

Juste après les cours, j'ai couru chercher ma valise et maintenant, j'attends le train. Mon portable vibre toutes les cinq minutes. Les messages s'enchaînent sur Line où nous avons un groupe de discussions. Je l'éteins pour garder de la batterie jusqu'à ce soir. Je regarderai plus tard. Finalement, mon train arrive et m'emporte jusque Godric's Hollow. J'en profite pour faire une sieste.

Je ne me réveille que quelques minutes avant l'arrivée et ne suis pas surpris. Travailler et avoir une vie sociale, c'est légèrement fatiguant. Je me demande comme fait Ron pour arriver à tenir. Il est toujours chez quelqu'un. Peut-être que rester chez lui serait encore plus épuisant. Je n'ai pas le temps de descendre du train que je me fais agresser par un petit corps tout fin. Teddy m'entoure la taille de ses bras. Je souris et caresse sa tête. Il n'a que dix ans, mais il m'arrive déjà au torse. Avec Remus comme père, il était sûr qu'il deviendrait immense. Celui-ci m'a déjà dit que c'était moi qui étais trop petit. Cela m'avait vexé un peu, je l'avoue.

Mon père arrive à son tour et m'embrasse.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu as fait bon voyage ?

J'hoche la tête. Je suis vraiment heureux de le retrouver. Il prend ma valise et m'entraîne vers la sortie. Ils ne sont venus que tous les deux. Ma mère préparant le dîner pour ce soir. Tout au long, je lui raconte mes péripéties jusqu'aujourd'hui, lui omettant bien sûr, les diverses sorties en animal. Je ne sais pas si je devrais lui dire. Même si je n'aime pas lui mentir, je ne souhaite pas qu'il m'enlève de l'école et de l'appartement. Je ne veux pas retourner en cage. J'aime le fait d'être libre.

\- Alors… Tu t'es fait des amis ? Des animaux, paraitrait-il ?

\- Des animaux et des humains. Ne t'inquiète pas, Papa, je fais très attention.

\- Oui, oui… Je n'en doute pas… Harry… Il faut que je te dise que…

Il s'arrête alors que je fronce des sourcils. Comme à son habitude, il a l'air sérieux, bien que je sache qu'il ne l'est pas souvent. Mon père est un bon vivant malgré tout ce qu'il a pu lui arriver, il a toujours su garder le sourire. Cette fois-ci, il a l'air fatigué, et, passionné par mes explications, je ne le remarque que maintenant.

\- Avant que tu ne le découvres par toi-même, tu dois savoir que ta mère et moi avons décidé de partir.

\- Quoi ? Je m'étrangle.

\- Et on aimerait que tu viennes avec nous.

Je me mords la lèvre. Partir… où ? Je n'ai pas envie. Je n'ai pas envie de partir avec eux et de quitter tous mes amis. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'en aillent loin de moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous allez partir où ?

\- Ta mère t'expliquera… Réfléchis-y, s'il te plaît. Il nous faudra une réponse dimanche au plus tard.

J'hoche gravement la tête alors que toute mon excitation s'est évanouie. Le retour dans la voiture se fait silencieux, Teddy alors triste aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais cela ne m'enchante pas du tout. Surtout que personne ne m'a rien dit au téléphone. Ils m'ont tous laissé supposer que tout se passer bien, ici. Et pourtant, s'ils s'en vont, c'est qu'il y a bien quelque chose qui ne va pas. Nous arrivons enfin à la maison et mon cœur se pince à sa vue. Elle m'avait vraiment manqué, même si pour moi, ce fut plus une cage…

Ma mère m'enserre dans ses bras, heureuse de me retrouver, puis mes parrains. Nous nous retrouvons tous à table et le silence se fait. Je n'aime pas ça. D'habitude, il y avait toujours une discussion. Peu importe laquelle. Je sens que l'ambiance est tendue. Je regarde tout autour de moi. Les cartons sont déjà prêts, il ne reste plus rien qu'une table et des chaises. Quand mes parents déménagent, ils ne font pas semblant. Au moment où j'allais parler, mon père se retourne vers mes affaires restées dans le salon. Il fronce du nez et je me ratatine. Et mince, je ne pensais pas qu'il le sentirait.

\- C'est quoi toute cette eau ? C'est toi, Harry ?

J'hoche la tête sans préciser.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une écaille de triton, lui dis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

\- Tu connais un triton ? S'exclame Teddy en écarquillant les yeux. C'est vrai qu'ils ont une nageoire à la place des jambes ?

\- Calme-toi, petit loup et mange. Le gronde Remus.

Sirius me scanne des yeux. Des quatre, c'est lui qui me fait le plus peur. Parce qu'il ne dit jamais rien, et pourtant il vise toujours là où il faut.

\- Pourquoi tu te balade avec ça ? Me demande ma mère sans attendre.

\- C'est un cadeau, je ne peux pas le jeter.

\- Tu aurais pu le laisser chez toi.

Je n'en dis pas plus, je n'ai pas envie qu'il sache…

\- Pourquoi vous partez ?

Ma question les empêche de parler quelques secondes. Puis ma mère soupire et boit son verre de vin.

\- Des chasseurs sont venus, Harry. Ils savent où j'habite maintenant. C'était mon ancien ordre. Ils ne savent pas pour James, mais je doute qu'ils ne fassent le rapprochement très vite.

\- Les Phoenix ne sont pas les mangemorts… Murmure Remus. Mais ils tuent tout de même notre race. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque.

\- Vous partez avec eux ? Je demande, effaré.

Sirius hoche la tête.

\- Venez à Londres ! Il n'y a pas de chasseurs dans le quartier où je suis…

Je les supplie du regard. Ils ne peuvent pas partir et me laisser seul. Je ne veux pas partir…

\- Harry… Nous ne pouvons pas te faire ça. Parce que si tu veux rester là où tu es, nous n'apporterons pas les ennuis avec nous. Alors… Donne-nous une réponse Dimanche d'accord.

Mon père se lève et quitte la salle à manger sans plus. Je n'ai plus faim. Mes pensées se mettent à tourbillonner. Teddy à mes côtés me regarde fixement.

\- Harry, tu vas venir avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne réponds rien. Je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir. Il est hors de question que je retourne en cage. Je ne veux plus vivre caché. Peut-être que cela plait à mes parents… mais plus à moi. Et même si nous avons survécu jusqu'ici comme ça, mes amis y sont parvenus aussi. Sans pour autant être enfermé.

\- Alors, demande Sirius en levant son verre. Il est comment ce triton ?

Je rougis. Je l'avais bien dit qu'il était fourbe, cet homme.

\- Je… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il… C'est juste que nous avons…

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Il me regarde avec un petit sourire. Remus lui pince l'épaule mais il ne démord pas, bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Sauf qu'il n'y a rien de fini dans notre histoire.

\- Nous sommes voisins et c'est dur pour nous de nous retrouver le lundi alors… c'est pour ne pas perdre la sensation.

\- Tu arrives à le côtoyer, s'exclame Remus. Je pensais que c'était impossible pour les aigles, royaux qui plus est. Je me rappelle encore le nombre de crises de James quand il devait juste prendre une douche.

\- Ça fait mal… Mais nous y arrivons…

\- Comment ça nous ?

\- C'est un royal… Je lui fais mal aussi.

Sirius hoche la tête. Ils n'ont jamais eu ce problème avec Remus. Un chien et un loup, c'est presque la même chose. Mais ils peuvent comprendre puisque les deux n'apprécient guère la compagnie des types feu. Je me tourne vers ma mère qui me regarde aussi. Elle est facile à déchiffrer. Elle sait déjà que je ne viendrais pas. Et cela la rend triste. Mais elle ne dit rien.

La soirée se finit rapidement, ennuyé par ma non-réponse, mon père s'enferme dans un mutisme. Quand mes parrains et Teddy rentrent chez eux, je me glisse dans ma chambre et m'allonge sur le lit sans même me changer. J'attrape l'écaille de Draco et la sers dans ma main. Cela fait mal, mais bizarrement, bien moins que d'apprendre que ma famille va s'en aller loin de moi. Je m'endors ainsi. Avec cette toute petite écaille, je me sens transporter à travers les kilomètres, à nouveau assis sur mon balcon en sa compagnie.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Alors, Harry va-t-il suivre sa famille ou retourner auprès de Draco ?**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	5. Seul

_**RARs :**_

 _ **Elendil : Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Penses-tu, choix difficile non ? ;) Merci pour ta review**_

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :** Seul.

* * *

Je rentre dans le petit gymnase aménagé. Ma mère est là, comme à son habitude, les poings enserrés dans des gants. Elle me voit et s'arrête de frapper pour prendre une serviette et se la passer sur le visage. Elle me reçoit avec un grand sourire alors que je jette mon sac et ma serviette sur une chaise.

\- Cela fait un mois que je n'ai pas fait de sport, alors s'il te plaît, vas-y doucement.

Elle rit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Me dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Commence par t'échauffer.

J'enfile mes gants et monte sur le tapis. Les amis ont raison de penser qu'avoir une chasseuse pour mère est loin d'être de tout repos. Elle m'entraîne depuis que j'ai cinq ans. De la boxe, du judo, du self-défense ainsi qu'un style de combat qui n'appartient qu'à elle. La meilleure défense contre les chasseurs. Je suis déjà ressorti de là avec plusieurs bleus. Le directeur de mon collège pensait que je me faisais battre. Ce qui d'ailleurs était vrai. Elle tient le sac de frappe alors que je commence à le marteler. Malgré mon entraînement inexistant, les coups reviennent de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus vites.

\- C'est pour lui que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Me demande-t-elle soudainement.

Je m'arrête, hésitant, avant de continuer.

\- Je n'ai pas décidé encore.

\- Arrête, me dit-elle. Je t'ai fait, chéri. Je te connais par cœur. Et ce que tu vis en ce moment… je l'ai vécu aussi. Alors, je préfère me dire que tu ne veux pas nous suivre parce que tu as quelqu'un plutôt que parce que tu ne veux plus vivre avec nous.

\- Maman, je…

\- Ne t'arrête pas.

Je reprends, plus acharné que jamais. Je sais que je lui fais de la peine, mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que je pourrais disparaître comme cela, sans donner de réponses à tous… Et surtout à lui.

\- Oui, je murmure. C'est pour lui.

Elle sourit. J'aime ma mère.

\- Allons-y.

Bon, j'aime un petit peu moins ma mère. Après qu'elle m'aie mise cinquante fois par terre minimum, nous nous asseyons pour boire un peu d'eau, transpirants.

\- Ton père a transféré de l'argent sur un compte à ton nom. Tu ne manqueras de rien. Nous ne pourrons plus t'appeler, mais je t'enverrai des lettres. Et si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit, je te donnerai un numéro d'urgence. Un appel et nous serons là pour toi ou pour n'importe qui d'autre qui te sera cher.

Elle me prend la main et murmure :

\- Harry, tu pourras toujours nous rejoindre quand tu le voudras. Nous t'accueillerons avec joie.

J'hoche la tête. Ça je le sais. Mais le plus dur reste à venir. Aurais-je cette même sensation de liberté sachant que je ne pourrais plus jamais venir ici, que je ne pourrais plus les revoir ? Je ne sais pas.

\- Allez, s'exclame-t-elle. A la douche !

Je lève les yeux aux ciels. C'est horrible de dire ça, mais il est vrai que j'en ai bien besoin. Mes muscles sont endoloris et je me promets de m'inscrire dans une salle pour ne plus à avoir à reprendre comme cela. Je ne donnerais plus l'occasion à ma mère de me mettre à terre.

Le soir venu, mon père et moi sommes posés devant la télé. Rien d'extravagant, mais il a l'air moins en colère.

\- Si tu avais su, lui dis-je d'une petite voix. M'aurais-tu laissé partir sans rien dire comme tu l'as fait ?

\- J'ai envie de te dire que oui, soupire-t-il. Mais ce serait te mentir. Harry, tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir peur pour toi. Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri. Et même si tu crois l'être, pense toujours à regarder par-dessus ton épaule. Le danger se trouve toujours là où on s'attend le moins.

Il fait référence à son ami qui l'avait trahi. Il a raison, même si je fais totalement confiance à mes amis. On ne sait jamais dans le monde où l'on vit. Les chasseurs sont fourbes et intelligents. Ils savent comment nous traquer ou se faire passer pour l'un des nôtres. Ils savent comment nous tuer et faire passer cela inaperçu. Et même le plus grand des prédateurs ne peut rien contre eux.

\- Je veux juste que tu me promettes de ne pas te mettre en danger inutilement.

\- Je te le promets, je souris.

Il sourit à son tour et hoche la tête. Après quelques minutes de silence, il me regarde du coin de l'œil et hausse un sourcil.

\- Un triton, alors ?

J'hoche négativement la tête. Mais pourquoi se font-ils tous des idées comme cela ?

\- Nous sommes juste amis. En fait… Je ne sais même pas si nous le sommes réellement… amis. Nous avons beaucoup de mal à nous parler.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Ta mère et moi nous nous parlions tous les jours avant qu'elle ne me dise qu'elle était un chasseur. Et tu sais ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu t'es enfui, soupires-je.

\- Je me suis enfui, rit-il. Elle m'a retrouvé au bout de quelques mois, je n'avais plus envie de parler. Elle, si. Et en me forçant un peu, elle m'a délié la langue. Peut-être devrais-tu juste lui parler avec plus d'entrain. Il finira par s'y faire. Et toi aussi.

Je rougis. Je rêve où mon père me donne des conseils de drague ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas dans : nous sommes juste amis. Il me regarde comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées.

\- Regarde-toi dans une glace avant d'oser me dire que tu ne l'aimes pas, même un peu.

Je me mords la lèvre.

\- Ah ! S'exclame-t-il. Tu vois, toujours la même tête quand tu es gêné. Où sont tes lunettes ?

\- En haut, souffle-je en levant les yeux aux ciels. J'en ai assez de porter ces choses. Et puis…

Je me tais. C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit une nuit. Qu'il me trouvait mieux sans. Je souris. Ils n'ont peut-être pas tort. Mais cela me rend triste. Savoir que je ne pourrais jamais être avec lui… Mon père n'a pas besoin de parler, je sais qu'il a compris. Il a juste ce petit rire chaque fois qu'il sait qu'il a raison et on finit la soirée tranquillement. Sûrement l'une des dernières à ses côtés avant très longtemps.

* * *

Le lendemain, ma mère me serre fort contre elle, légèrement bouleversée.« Sois fort » m'a-t-elle murmuré. J'ai moi aussi beaucoup de mal à leur dire au revoir. Les premiers temps ne seraient pas faciles. Partir sachant que je ne l'ai reverrai plus, c'est horrible. Remus, Sirius et Teddy me souhaitent bon courage. Teddy est en larme et ne se prive pas de me lancer des regards noirs. Il veut que je les suive, et cela je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas, partir ainsi… Sans lui avoir dit au revoir. A Ron aussi et tous les autres. Le train se met à siffler et je monte sur la première marche. Je les regarde autant que je peux. Je doute un instant à reprendre mes affaires et descendre mais son écaille me rappelle qu'il m'attend sûrement ce soir au balcon.

Quand je ne peux plus les voir, je décide de rejoindre ma place. Je sors discrètement l'écaille de ma poche et glisse la chaine entre mes doigts. J'ai de plus en plus de facilité à la tenir. Un jour je la porterais autour de mon cou, je le sais. Pour l'instant, il saillit mon poignet avec beauté. Je remonte mes lunettes sur le nez du doigt puis remet en place mon casque sur les oreilles. Je ne sais à quel moment je me suis endormi mais ce ne fut pas très long.

Quand mes yeux se sont ouverts à nouveau, j'étais à Londres. Le taxi m'attendait déjà et je rejoins mon appartement rapidement. Je lève les yeux et souris. Le soir n'est pas encore là mais la seule chose que je vois, c'est lui, appuyé contre la rambarde, fumant sa cigarette. Il me regarde aussi. Combien de temps a-t-il attendu ainsi ? M'attendait-il réellement, moi ? Je me mords la lèvre puis décide de monter.

Malheureusement, l'espace d'un instant, je m'arrête devant la porte de chez moi et mon sourire s'efface. Mon appartement est vide et froid. Je regrette d'avoir un jour pensé que ma mère était lourde à m'appeler tout le temps. Je regrette de ne pas être allé les voir plus souvent. Surtout que maintenant, je me sens plus seul que libre… Je regarde la baie vitrée où je sais qu'il est encore là. Ai-je bien fait de le choisir lui plutôt que ma famille… ?

Je prends le temps de ranger mes affaires. De faire un brin de ménage chez moi. Je vais prendre une douche et pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne grimace pas sous l'eau. Je me sens si triste que mes yeux se remplissent d'eau en même temps que ma douche. J'essaie de contenir mes larmes mais j'ai du mal. Je n'ai pas à être fort devant le rideau, le miroir ou le lavabo.

J'arrive enfin à me reprendre, aidé par le désagréable ressentiment de l'eau sur mes plumes. Je sors de la douche et me sèche mais cette sensation ne s'en va pas. Je sors alors mes ailes en faisant attention qu'elle ne cogne pas le mur, ce qui fait extrêmement mal. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant que mes plumes sont collées. Je suis resté trop longtemps dans l'eau. C'est horrible et c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. Elles sont désagréablement lourdes et surtout, je n'arrive pas à les faire bouger de plus de quelques centimètres. Je force et lève la droite pour la toucher.

Quelque chose frappe à ma vitre et je sursaute. Je me dépêche de mettre un bas avant de me faufiler discrètement devant l'entrée. Je sors juste la tête, je n'ai pas rangé mes ailes. Draco est là et il semblerait qu'il m'attende. Il me regarde avant de tourner légèrement la tête. Il se penche sur le côté pour voir mes ailes humides et tremblantes.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- L'eau, je murmure.

\- Tu as un sèche-cheveux ?

J'écarquille les yeux. Non. Je n'en ai jamais utilisé. Il comprend avant même que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit et part chez lui en chercher un. Il me le tend avant de se rétracter puis montre chez moi d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Je peux ?

Plus d'un mois que nous vivons l'un à côté de l'autre et nous n'avons jamais franchi la barrière qui sépare nos deux balcons. Mais cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas peur que l'eau envahisse chez moi. Je frissonne à l'idée qu'il entre dans mon appartement. Est-ce que là, nous pourrons dire que nous sommes amis ?

\- Viens.

Je rentre dans l'appartement, prêt à lui ouvrir la porte quand j'entends un bruit et me retourne. Il a juste enjambée la rambarde et entre par la baie vitrée. J'hausse un sourcil. Il va me rendre fou.

Mes ailes commencent à peser alors je m'assoies sur le canapé et les détends sur la tête. Il branche le sèche-cheveux, comme s'il connaissait mon appartement par cœur. Peut-être que nous avons exactement les mêmes, cela ne m'étonnerait pas. J'allume la télé, histoire d'avoir du son pour stopper ce silence pesant qui nous entoure. Chose inutile, un sèche-cheveux fait plus de bruit qu'un aspirateur. Soudain je sens le souffle sur mon dos et la base d'une de mes ailes. J'écarquille les yeux et me contient pour ne faire aucun geste même si ma respiration me trahit petit à petit.

Bon dieu, je crois que ça m'excite. Le sang afflue vers le cerveau et vers le bas. Je sers le poing sur la télécommande et remercie le ciel que Draco soit derrière. C'est purement, divinement exquis.

\- Tu as pleuré ?

Sa voix s'élève et j'ai la sensation qu'elle est plus chaleureuse que d'habitude. Je ne sais si c'est mon esprit qui me joue des tours, mais a-t-elle jamais était plus sensuelle ou est-ce juste dû à l'adrénaline que me procure sa main et le souffle chaud sur mon aile ?

Qu'est-ce que je dois lui répondre. La vérité ? Nous ne parlons jamais de notre vie. Je ne sais rien de lui. M'en dira-t-il plus si je m'ouvre le premier ? J'ai la certitude que non.

\- Si je te réponds, tu me parleras de toi ?

Il s'arrête et je grimace. Il faut qu'il continue ! C'est tellement bon. Je me reprends ! Mon dieu, je suis en train de prendre mon pied, à son insu… Si jamais il le savait, il me trouverait écœurant.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? Me demande-t-il en recommençant enfin ces gestes.

J'hausse les épaules.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais envie de te connaître. Tu ne rends pas les choses faciles, tu ne parles pas beaucoup.

\- Je parle avec Blaise. J'ai juste… Blaise est habitué. Il ne me tient pas rigueur.

\- Habitué à quoi ?

\- Quand je parle trop, je finis par dire des choses que je regrette après.

\- Tu penses que je ne tiendrais pas le coup ?

Il ne répond rien. J'avais donc raison quand je pensais que parfois il voulait me parler et que finalement, il préférait se taire. Est-ce pour cela qu'il était si énigmatique avec moi. Avait-il peur de me froisser. Mes yeux se voilent, peu importe combien j'essaye de penser à autre chose, le plaisir reste là et monte lentement. C'est affreux… Je ne peux pas lui dire d'arrêter mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il le remarque. Je pense à mes parents. Cela me détend quelque peu.

\- Mes parents ont décidés de partir très loin et j'ai refusé de les suivre. Je ne pourrais pas les revoir avant très longtemps.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti avec eux ?

Uniquement à cause de toi. Je ne peux pas lui dire ça. Et pourtant c'est tellement vrai. S'il savait combien il est important pour moi. J'hausse juste les épaules et sourit doucement.

\- Je veux apprendre à nager.

A travers la télé, je vois son sourire. C'est flou, pas très net et j'ai très envie de tourner la tête pour le voir réellement, mais je ne le fais pas. Je commence à le connaître et il est certain qu'il l'effacera à peine aurais-je fait un mouvement. Je peux à nouveau bouger l'aile droite. Je la rabat et touche mes plumes maintenant sèches et légères. C'est chaud. Je sens sa main glisser dedans et je frissonne. Il faut que je serre plus les poings, sinon, je risque d'exploser. Pas devant lui, s'il vous plaît ! Pas devant lui !

\- Quand ma mère est morte, mon père a tenté d'éradiquer les chasseurs de la zone. Il a renversé des dizaines de bateau, et tuer des centaines d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants. Il m'a appris à faire de même, à me battre, à ne jamais laisser passer mes émotions. Mais quand je suis arrivé sur le premier… « champs de bataille ». J'ai fui. J'avais… onze ans. J'ai dit à mon père que je ne pourrais pas faire ce qu'il faisait. Et mon père m'a renié et envoyé sur Terre. J'ai atterri, ici, à Poudlard.

Il se tait et semble attendre une quelconque réaction de ma part.

\- Ma mère est une chasseuse et autrefois, elle tuait des animaux. Est-ce que cela fait de moi un meurtrier ? Je ne crois pas. Alors comment pourrai-je te juger ?

Je me retourne et pose mes bras sur le rebord. Il a l'air choqué. Une expression de plus que je découvre sur son visage. Il finit par détourner les yeux et finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Je sens mon pantalon me mouiller. La seule chose qui m'arrange est que la nuit venait de tomber et l'appartement n'était maintenant illuminé que par la lumière de la télé. Je pose la tête sur le coussin.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal, marmonne-t-il. Il est stupide de penser que tu es seul parce que tes parents sont partis. Tu as tes amis… Et si jamais tu veux te confier. Tu m'as… moi. Enfin…

\- Je peux te considérer comme un ami, alors ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Ami de balcon, ries-je pour détendre un peu cette atmosphère pesante.

Il hoche la tête puis débranche le sèche-cheveux. J'essaye de me lever discrètement alors qu'il me tourne le dos pour me remettre correctement. Heureusement que j'ai enfilé un pantalon plutôt large. Il se dirige vers la baie vitrée mais ne sort pas. Il se retourne et me regarde profondément. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dois-je l'inviter à prendre un verre ou à manger ? Ou a-t-il seulement envie de fuir la froideur de mon appartement ? Je bas des ailes, me délectant de leur chaleur et légèreté.

\- Merci. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

\- Ok…

Il hésite. J'ai envie qu'il me parle librement, comme il le fait avec Blaise. Que dois-je faire pour le pousser à se laisser aller. Est-il si horrible quand il parle trop ?

\- J'ai été attiré par toi dès l'instant où je t'ai senti. Je ne savais même pas à quoi tu ressemblais ni ce que tu étais que j'avais l'envie d'être avec toi. Et c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. Je ne veux pas que tu me fuis… Mais il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas là uniquement pour voler.

C'est à mon tour d'être choquer. Il a trébuché, bégayé, hésité mais finalement il me l'a dit. Il est là pour moi. Mes idées se remettent en place. Ron avait raison, Blaise était au courant. Et lui, maintenant si moins sûr de lui… Il me voulait, moi. Je ne sus quoi dire, je ne dis rien. Et il rentre chez lui sans un mot. Je suis stupide, c'était pourtant si visible. J'attrape mon écaille et me couche dans mon lit. L'humidité et la froideur de mon pantalon me rappelle la demie érection que j'ai toujours. Je me mords la lèvre et ne peux m'en empêcher. Prenant mon sexe en main, je me branle et me finis.

Exténué, je soupire. Il n'y a que son visage qui m'a traversé l'esprit. D'accord. Je le veux aussi.

* * *

La pluie frappe le parapluie de Draco, au-dessus de ma tête. Le sentiment de me noyer avait cessé. A mon poignet, l'écaille se met à briller par moment alors je la cache pour que personne ne la voie. Ron et Blaise sortent finalement de leur cours. Je leur souris, amusé parce qu'ils sont encore en train de se disputer pour une chose sûrement sans importance.

\- Alors, tu es prêt pour ce soir ? On va se mettre bien !

\- Oui… Je dois juste… voir quelqu'un avant.

\- Ce quelqu'un ne serait pas d'origine sardinienne ?

Je souris et rougis. Puis hoche la tête. Voilà deux jours que je suis résolu. Quelque chose de terrifiant me pousse vers lui. Je veux le connaître, l'apprivoiser, le dévorer… Ou me laisse dévorer. Je me lève en pensant à lui et me couche… Hmm… Je passe les détails. Puis j'en ai fait part à Ron, Blaise, Dean, Seamus et Neville. Bizarrement, quatre ont rigolé, Neville a juste souri. J'ai de suite compris qu'ils étaient déjà tous au courant. Enfin, pour Draco en tout cas. Peut-être… un peu pour moi.

Mes yeux s'illuminent quand je vois enfin le blond sortir de son cours. Je tressaille légèrement et me dirige vers lui. Ses deux gardes du corps se retournent vers moi et fronce les sourcils. Je me mords la lèvre. Pourquoi continuent-ils à le servir sachant que son père l'a renié ? Finalement, il me voit, sûrement m'a-t-il senti avant. Je vois son visage hésiter, que va-t-il faire ? Va-t-il me repousser ? Faire semblant qu'il ne me connait pas ? Derrière lui des femmes nous regardent. Je ne les connais que sous le surnom de vipères. Je m'arrête en face de lui et me fiche complètement des deux autres qui me fixent.

\- Salut. Je…

Il me tend soudainement la main et je le regarde un instant. Dedans il y avait ma plume. Elle était un peu froissée. Je ne sais pas comment le prendre. Veut-il me la rendre ? Il me prend alors le poignet par son autre main et ses doigts m'électrisent. Il nous éloigne légèrement de tout le monde. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je suis effrayé. Et cette piqure au bras me fait beaucoup moins mal. Mon cœur est transporté par son visage bien trop fermé à mon goût. J'espère qu'il n'a pas changé d'avis.

Même si c'était le cas, je crois qu'il est trop tard pour lui. Je ne le laisserai pas partir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demande-je rapidement.

Son silence est affreux. Il me relâche enfin, et j'ai de suite plus froid que jamais. Ça fait deux jours que je me tâte à lui parler, je savais que j'aurais dû le faire plus tôt. Pourquoi ai-je tant attendu ?

Il tend à nouveau ma plume et je remarque qu'elle est vraiment plus abîmée que je ce que je pensais.

\- Harry, ta plume s'est froissée. Je crois… qu'elle ne me fait plus d'effet.

Je respire à nouveau normalement. Il me fait peur pour rien, lui. J'ai envie de le frapper. Je ne fais que sourire lentement.

\- Je t'en offrirai une autre, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. J'ai pris l'ascendant sur elle. Elle s'est froissée sous mes yeux. Je crois que si je reste près de toi, je vais te faire mal.

Je baisse les yeux. Pourquoi en étais-je sûr ? Était-ce réel, ou juste une histoire à tenir debout pour m'éloigner de lui ? Je ne sais que répondre. Dois-je insister ? Dois-je le repousser ? Dois-je m'énerver ou juste le traiter d'abruti ? Dois-je saisir la chance qu'il me donne pour m'éloigner définitivement de lui et retourner auprès de mes parents ? Je me sens à nouveau très seul et j'ai envie de pleurer.

Non, je ne vais pas… je ne peux pas le laisse s'éloigner. J'ai besoin de lui. Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai commencer à être aussi dépendant, mais je me fiche de cela. J'ai besoin de lui. Je lève mon parapluie au dessus de sa tête et le protège de la pluie. Il écarquille les yeux.

\- Elle se froissera sous la pluie, mais si tu restes ainsi, elle redeviendra comme elle était. Et puis…

Je relève ma manche et lui montre son écaille qui brille légèrement.

\- Tu es toujours auprès de moi.

Son visage se ferme à nouveau. Pourtant, l'espace d'un instant j'ai cru lire de la joie dans ses yeux. J'entends de là son cœur battre fort. Oui, il n'y a pas de doute, il est heureux. J'arrive enfin à le déceler à travers tout le reste.

\- Si tu le veux vraiment, reste loin de moi. Sinon… Retrouve-moi ce soir au Chaudron Baveur, à 19h. Ne sois pas en retard.

Je regarde encore une fois intensément son visage avant de faire demi-tour. J'ai eu envie de le toucher mais je m'en suis abstenu. De toute façon, ce soir je serais convaincu. Je saurais s'il a vraiment envie d'apprendre plus que de voler avec moi. Ce soir, je suis enfin prêt à porter cette écaille de triton autour de mon cou, j'en suis certain…

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Que va-t-il donc se passer ? Draco viendra ? Ou fuira-t-il ? A notre triton de faire son choix.**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	6. Sous la pluie, le froid nous gèle

**Bonjour ou bonsoir. J'ai enfin terminé Les visiteurs du futur, je reprend donc plus sereinement cette fiction. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez toujours autant.**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** Sous la pluie, le froid nous gèle.

* * *

Je regarde l'entrée de la bâtisse. Ron me voit faire et soupire. Il me prend par les épaules d'un bras et me tend une bière. L'alcool et nous, ça fait dix milles. Mais bizarrement, j'ai bien envie de me laisser tenter ce soir. Une bière… Cela ne va pas me tuer, j'en suis sûr. Je la prend avec un sourire. Neville écarquille les yeux puis se mord la lèvre. Je crois qu'il a envie de me dissuader de faire ça. Dean et Seamus me regarde en pouffant. D'accord, il y a anguille sous roche. Le duel de regard dure encore un peu avant que je repose le verre sans y avoir toucher. Ron est déçu et expire.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, Harry. Tu pourrais au moins en goûter un p… Tiens…

Il renifle et plisse le nez. Je me mords la lèvre.

\- Il y a des poissons hors de l'eau apparemment.

Je me mets à sourire et regarde à nouveau la porte. Blaise fut le premier à arriver. Il sourit et nous fait coucou. Ron se lève et tend les bras.

\- La voilà, ma petite vipère. Heureusement que tu arrives, je commençais à m'ennuyer avec ces quatre-là.

\- Eh ! S'indigne Dean et Seamus en même temps.

Ils attrapent une olive et la balance sur Ron. J'entends Tom gronder, le tenancier du bar. Les deux se calment immédiatement. Je ris. Je me sens de nouveau léger comme une plume. J'ai envie de voler. Mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine, je n'ose plus regarder la porte. Est-ce que c'est cela… Etre amoureux ? L'eau devient de plus en plus forte, elle se rapproche, elle m'engloutit. J'ai les joues rouges. Une main passe dans mon champ de vision et rapproche le verre de moi.

\- Tu peux la boire, si tu veux. Je te ramènerai. Après tout, nous sommes voisins.

Je lève les yeux et m'accroche aux siens. J'ai du mal à respirer. D'engouement, de peur, d'excitation, je me mords la lèvre.

\- Oula, sardine, je ne pensais pas que tu étais obligé de saouler tes proies pour les avoir.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire alors que lui fronce les sourcils. Il détache notre regard pour défier le lion. Celui-ci s'est rassit et commande un nouveau verre.

\- Blaise… et cette muselière ?

\- Je suis en train d'en inventer une plus puissante, il a cassé la dernière.

J'écarquille les yeux. Il lui aurait réellement mis une muselière ? Ron me fait un clin d'œil. D'accord, je n'ai absolument pas envie de savoir. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Crabbe et Goyle s'installer un peu plus loin. Ils n'ont apparemment pas l'intention de nous rejoindre. Draco prend une chaise et se place à ma gauche. Je me retourne vers le bar et pose les deux bras dessus et le regarde, jouant avec mon verre.

\- Tu es venu.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à moitié. Lui reste comme à son habitude, mais je vois dans son regard qu'il apprécie d'être là, avec moi. En tout cas je l'espère… Le brouhaha de la petite chaumière ne m'atteint plus, c'est comme si tout ce qui avait autour de moi c'était tue, je n'attendais que ce qu'il allait dire. Je fais glisser la bière devant lui et il hausse un sourcil.

\- J'ai vu de la lumière et je suis entré. Rien de bien palpitant.

Il boit dans mon verre. Pourquoi est-ce que même cela n'a plus rien de banal quand cela vient de lui ? Je ris.

\- Dis, Malfoy, s'exclame soudainement Dean en bout de bar à droite.

Il se penche sur le côté pour le regarder. Seamus a un petit sourire. Que manigance-t-il. En même temps, cela m'arrange. Je veux savoir. Je veux connaître cet autre homme qu'il s'empêche d'être devant moi. Il ne me fait pas peur. Je suis persuadé que je saurai m'en accommoder. Je mords la lèvre.

\- Tu es de quel sexe, exactement ? Après tout, une sardine ça a des nageoires. Alors comment vous faites pour savoir ? Où les deux, comme les hippocampes ?

\- Oh, Dean, pour une fois qu'il fait l'effort de venir, laisse tranquille, s'interpose Blaise.

Il a tout de même le sourire aux lèvres, Ron pouffe contre son dos. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je me retourne vers le blond qui n'a pas sourcillé. Je vois ses yeux vaciller vers moi avant l'espace d'un instant. Il se retient. J'ai envie de l'obliger mais j'ai peur de le voir partir. Je perds un peu le sourire quand je vois le verre encore dans sa main se craqueler. D'accord, il alors vraiment dangereux. Je pose ma main sur son poignet et c'est le choc électrique. Autant pour lui que pour moi. La douleur se calme immédiatement. Je ne le lâche pas pour autant.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre ? Dit-il soudainement.

\- Non, non. Rit-il en levant les mains. Je voulais juste savoir.

\- La différence entre les mâles et les femelles, c'est leur capacité à contrôler les phéromones des autres animaux. Je suis un mâle parce que je suis capable de faire ça.

Il montre Seamus derrière qui ne rigolait plus du tout. Il se pencha sur Dean qui sursauta et se décala.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Seam' ?

Il se rapprocha encore et l'embrassa d'un coup. Dean se jeta en arrière, contre le bar et tenta de repousser les attaques pour le moins explicites de l'autre écureuil. Ron et Blaise éclatèrent de rire, je ne peux me retenir non plus. Draco se penche vers moi et me chuchote :

\- Pour que cela marche, ils doivent bien sûr être de la même famille.

Je me retourne vers lui et mon cœur rate un battement. Nos visages sont si proches. Et il sourit. Il fait chaud tout d'un coup. Tom aurait-il augmenté le chauffage ? Je me mords la lèvre. J'ai… bêtement envie de l'embrasser. Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? Une trouille bleue qui me broie l'estomac. Pourquoi ? J'ai 21 ans, bordel… Pourquoi est-ce aussi dur ? Est-ce normal ? Suis-je normal ? Je ne sais pas…

\- Mal-Malfoy ! C'est bon, j'ai… compris… Putain ! Seam' arrête ! Malfoy ! Aide-moi.

Il se décale de moi et les regarde. Seamus s'arrête soudainement. Il remarque dans quelle position il se trouve avant de reculer et de se mettre à tousser comme s'il avait été empoisonné. Il s'essuie la bouche et tape sur la table.

\- Tom, vite, un autre verre. S'exclame-t-il au barman qui nous regardait, un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. Je dois laver ma bouche ! Malfoy, tu me le payeras, ça c'est sûr.

\- Comment ? On me jetant des cacahuètes ?

\- C'est un bon début ! Dit-il en la lançant vers lui.

Vif, je la rattrape dans ma bouche et rit. Tom les ressert et ils burent cul sec. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle descende. Draco se lève soudainement, une cigarette à la bouche. Plus il s'éloigne de moi, plus j'ai froid. C'est étrange. Ron pousse son petit ami et le suit. Je fronce les sourcils. Je peux les voir à travers la vitre, le lion demande une clope à mon triton.

\- Il fume ? Je demande à Blaise.

\- Non. Il me répond. Il est juste… C'est un lion, quoi. Tu connais leur caractère. Joueur, loyal… protecteur.

J'écarquille les yeux. Ron se prendrait-il pour mon père à l'instant même ? Il ne compte pas le faire fuir. Je n'ai pas besoin de demander à Blaise. Il me donne la réponse rien qu'à l'expression de son visage amusé. Je grimace soudainement et plaque ma main sur mon front. Je jette un coup d'œil, deux hommes entrent dans la bâtisse. Je n'ai pas le temps de les détailler que Blaise me donne une grande tape dans le dos et éclate de rire. Puis il cache le visage avec son bras.

\- Ne les regarde pas. Chuchote-t-il. Ils ne sont pas là, d'accord ? Fais comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.

J'hoche la tête et lui sourit.

\- Oh là ! Je m'éclipse deux minutes et tu essayes déjà de me tromper !? S'exclame soudainement la voix de Ron.

Blaise me relâche et prend l'air penaud devant lui.

\- Tu sais pourtant à quel point j'aime les beaux hommes, ne m'en veut pas.

Ron l'attrape par le menton et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Le noir sourit. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir ! Cela doit encore être quelque chose de perverse ! Il s'assit de nouveau derrière lui et Blaise pose son dos sur son torse. Ron l'entoure de ses bras.

\- Désolé, Harry… il est plus convaincant.

Je grimace avant d'éclater de rire. Malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Mes sens sont aux aguets. Je ne me suis jamais retrouvé aussi proche d'eux et Blaise à raison. J'ai envie de les regarder. De savoir… à quoi il ressemble. Savoir… si ma mère est réellement différente. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle est différente. Je les entends se rapprocher. Dur de ne pas les entendre, avec leurs grosses bottes. Ils s'accoudent au bar. Je me tends un peu plus.

\- Eh les enfants ! Tonitrue soudain Tom. Arrêtez de jouer avec ses cacahuètes ou la prochaine qui tombe, je vous garde pour nettoyer le bar après !

Les deux écureuils se redressent, tous les deux au garde à vous.

\- Reçu, cap'tain ! Gueulent-t-ils.

\- Ils vous manquent vraiment un grain. Rit le barman.

Je me mords la lèvre. Comment font-ils ? Ils ont l'air de se foutre totalement que deux chasseurs sont là, qu'ils pourraient tous nous tuer en « deux deux ». Moi, je n'y arrive pas. Je garde les yeux rivés aux sols. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement. Jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de chaussures taillées grande classe, style noire comme pour un mariage, entre dans mon champ de vision. Je n'avais jamais regardé, mais c'est vrai qu'il est toujours habillé classe. Comme aujourd'hui. Et ça manière de se tenir, détaché, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, collé parfaitement au rôle. Je lève les yeux et il est toujours là face à moi.

Il se penche alors et de nouveau, plus rien n'a d'importance que lui. Lui est ces grands yeux gris, finement tracés, brillant comme du métal en fusion. Lui et son odeur légèrement fruitée, quelque chose comme du melon mélangé à de la cigarette froide qui au lieu de me rebuter, m'excite un peu plus. Lui et le constant sentiment humide qu'il dégage, me faisant frissonner. Comme le moment même où sa joue glissa sur la mienne, ou quand son souffle chatouilla mon oreille. Je ne frissonne pas de peur… Non, je suis excité au plus au point, l'adrénaline aillant pousser à l'extrême mon sang vers mes joues et mon sexe. Malheureusement, ce qu'il me dit par la suite n'arrangea pas du tout mon cas.

\- Je peux les tuer, si tu le souhaites.

Il n'a pas l'air de plaisanter, il n'en a pas le ton. Une autre personne l'aurait trouvé sec et froid. Moi, je l'ai reçu humide et chaud. A mon grand regret, il ne reste pas. Il s'écarte, me regarde un instant avant de se retourner à sa place.

\- Bah alors, tu rougis, Harry ? S'esclaffe Ron. Est-ce que le grand maître du BCBG aurait appris la subtilité des blagues salaces ? Je te donne deux trois cours, si tu veux !

\- Apprend-moi ! Demande soudainement Neville.

On se retourne tous vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il repose son jus de pamplemousse et rougit.

\- Bah quoi ?

Sans suivi d'un fou rire. Je crois même avoir vu mon blond sourire.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans accroc. A mon grand soulagement, je vis partir les deux chasseurs et je pus enfin me détendre. Après un énième verre, Ron, Dean et Seamus étaient complètement saoules. Blaise prit de force les clefs de son petit ami et nous nous dirigeons vers sa voiture. Mais Draco m'arrête brusquement en m'attrapant le bras. Je pivote la tête et je n'ai pas besoin de lui poser de question pour comprendre. Je me retourne vers Blaise et Neville.

\- Ça va aller avec eux ? M'inquiète-je.

\- Mais oui, on a l'habitude ! Me rassure Blaise. Bonne soirée, Harry.

\- Merci, vous aussi. A demain.

Neville me fait un signe de la main et j'entends Ron grommeler de mécontentement, pas en possibilité de formuler une phrase correcte. Draco m'entraîne un peu plus loin dans une ruelle sombre. Immédiatement, je me sens compressé… excité. Je remercie mes yeux d'aigles pour me permettre de le dévorer du regard alors que le noir nous enveloppe entièrement. Je sens sa main se glisser de mon bras pour entourer ma taille. Il me fait reculer jusqu'au mur.

Je vacille, perdu quelque part dans son regard et son humidité qui m'agresse. Cette chose qui autrefois me faisait si peur… je me rends compte qu'elle devient comme l'adrénaline dans une chute libre. La douleur est devenue plus intense, plus sensationnelle, la douceur plus alléchante, plus excitante. Cet ascenseur émotionnel fait palpiter mon cœur à un tour minute non acceptable. Et je suis certain qu'il le sent. Comment fait-il pour rester aussi calme ?

\- Tu m'as menti… murmure-je après quelques secondes de silence.

\- En quoi ? Me répond-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Tu m'as dis que tes mots étaient dangereux. Mais c'est faux… Tu es dangereux.

\- Je l'aurais fait. Si tu m'avais dit oui… Je les aurais tué.

\- Je sais.

Il se penche un peu plus. J'ai chaud… Alors que lui tremble de froid. J'ai tellement envie de lui effacer cela. De ne plus le détruire. Se demande-t-il la même chose ? Soudain, il lève la tête au ciel et fronce les sourcils. Il se décale de moi et je le vois enlever son manteau sans comprendre. Il le passe autour de moi et me couvre la tête. Une seconde plus tard, l'eau se met à couler et commence à m'oppresser.

\- Foutu temps anglais ! Marmonne-je.

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer, il tremble comme jamais. Je m'attriste… Notre différence se rappelle à nous constamment. Si nous n'avions été royaux, tout serait tellement plus facile. Il s'écarte de plus en plus et retourne sur la pluie.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchote-t-il.

J'élève son manteau pour le voir un peu mieux. Il se pose sur le mur d'en face et je retourne sur le mien. La distance qui nous sépare me tue, plus que les gouttes qui tombent lourdement sur moi. Il est maintenant trempé de la tête au pied. Il est à la fois magnifique, à la fois inaccessible. Son odeur m'enveloppe toujours. Je me pose contre le mur, ne sachant que faire. Si je l'approche je nous blesse… Mais si je le laisse partir… Si je pars… Je crois que je le regretterai. Je regarde à ma droite, sur mon poignet, l'écaille brille de milles feux. Je souris. A force, je ne la sens presque plus. Elle ne devient qu'un précieux bijou. Je me mords la lèvre et lève la tête.

Puis j'abaisse le manteau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclame-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas.

Je ferme les yeux, laissant l'eau tomber sur mes joues comme des larmes qui ne couleront pas. C'est comme prendre une douche, en dix fois plus traumatisant. Parce que je sais que cette eau-là je ne peux pas la contrôler. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Il n'y a pas de robinet ou de bouton stop. Juste de l'eau qui coule sur ma peau, qui mouille mes vêtements, me comprimant dedans comme une toile d'araignée. Et ça fait mal…

\- Harry…

Il avance encore, bravant lui aussi sa douleur. Je lui tends son manteau. Je veux qu'il le remette et qu'il me reprenne dans ses bras. Je fais tout pour qu'il ne voie pas combien je souffre. Il finit de me rejoindre et le reprend.

\- Tu es dangereux, je chuchote alors qu'il se rhabille. J'ai toujours appris à fuir le danger. On m'a conditionné pour cela. Mais… bizarrement, je ne veux pas. Et je suis prêt à tout pour ne pas avoir à te fuir.

\- Même te noyer ?

\- Je me jetterai dans le lac de Poudlard si c'était pour te rejoindre.

Il tend une main vers moi et je suis comme hypnotisé. Ces traits ont commencé à se dessiner, les pourtours de son visage s'écaillèrent, il commence à briller comme un diamant. Ses oreilles sont en pointes et ses paupières s'allongent. Ses yeux… Mince, ses yeux brillent comme la lune. Il est si beau.

Je franchis la dernière limite… Celle qui m'a toujours été interdite. Le point de non-retour. Mes mains se posent sur son torse. Il grimace. Pour la première fois, je sens la chaleur qu'il dégage. Son bras retourne autour de ma taille, sa main touche à peine l'arrière de mon crâne. Puis ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Ma respiration se bloque. Rien est moins sûr, mais je crois que c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée jusqu'à maintenant.

La seconde suivante, je n'y vois plus rien.

* * *

Le réveil tape dans mes oreilles, je grogne, encore fatigué puis sursaute. Je me lève d'un bond et écarquille les yeux. Aurais-je… rêvé ? Je suis dans mon lit, bien au chaud et au sec. Je me regarde et remarque que je porte les mêmes habits que la veille. Cela me rassure. Je n'ai pas rêvé. Mais que s'est-il passé ? Je me serais évanoui ? Mais quel homme stupide, je suis. Comment ai-je pu… ? Je me mords la lèvre. Puis pose un doigt dessus et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Mon premier baiser. Comme un enfant, mes joues rougissent et j'attrape un oreiller pour le coller sur mon visage, hurlant de joies dedans. Mon cœur tamponne dans ma poitrine, je suis excité, je suis hystérique...

Je suis amoureux.

Le rappel sonne à nouveau et je saute du lit. Je m'habille rapidement. Hors de question de reprendre une douche, j'en ai encore des frissons d'horreur. Trop d'eau tue les oiseaux. Je suis sûr de sentir encore la douleur. J'attrape mon épaule droite et la malaxe. J'ai mal. Je ne m'attarde pas, prend mon sac et sors de mon appartement. J'attends devant sa porte, plus d'une minute, discutant avec moi-même. Quelque chose me retenait… Etait-ce de la peur ? Etrange. Finalement, je m'empresse de frapper à la porte. J'attends encore mais personne ne répond.

Serait-il parti ?

Il fallait que je le vois, c'en devenait vital. Je fais demi-tour et dévale les escaliers. Je cours jusqu'à Poudlard. Comme à son habitude, tous se trouvent devant les voitures de Ron et Dean. Le lion, assis sur la sienne, est le premier à me voir arriver. Il faut un grand sourire et à peine arrives-je qu'il s'empresse d'aller aux potins.

\- Alors, Harry ! Certains ont passé une meilleure nuit que nous, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit ?

\- Non, je… Enfin… je bégaye.

Dean et Seamus riait déjà.

\- Tu peux nous dire, maintenant, s'esclaffa l'écureuil brun. C'est un mâle ou pas ?

Je rougis. Je ne sais pas si je dois leur dire que je me suis évanoui alors qu'il m'avait juste embrassé. Je me rends compte à quel point c'est embarrassant. Théo et Blaise me sauvent en arrivant.

\- J'ai raté quelque chose ? Demande l'humain.

\- Rien de bien palpitant, je tressaille rapidement pour ne pas laisser le temps à Ron de parler.

\- Vous, vous me faites des cachotteries !

La sonnerie retend et j'expire de contentement. Pour une fois que je suis heureux de l'entendre celle-là.

Toute la journée, j'esquive les questions et je le cherche. Mais je ne le trouve nulle part. La tristesse m'envahit. Me fuirait-il ? Le temps ne m'aide pas puisqu'il se met à pleuvoir. Et dans la précipitation ce matin, je n'ai pas pris mon parapluie. Je reste dernier dans la salle de classe quand le dernier cours de la journée s'arrête. La tête posée sur mon pupitre je regarde à travers la fenêtre. J'ai la mort dans l'âme. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Regrettait-il ce qui s'était passé ?

Ou peut-être que je lui ai fait mal. Tellement qu'il ne veut plus de moi. Quand les lumières s'éteignirent, je décide de me lever. Je prends mes affaires et pose mon sac sur une épaule. L'autre me fait un mal de chien. Est-ce que je suis tombé dessus, hier ? Je quitte l'école sous la pluie, déçu, fatigué. Même l'eau ne me fait pas plus mal que de savoir qu'il était parti.

Je garde cependant une lueur d'espoir, espérant le voir apparaitre à tout moment avec un autre parapluie pour me protéger. Mais elle s'écrase quand j'arrive devant mon immeuble et voit la lumière de son appartement toujours éteinte. Il m'a fui.

Je rentre dans le mien et jette mon sac au sol. Je me trouve tellement bête, affreux même. Je trouve sa disparition plus atroce que le départ de ma famille. Qui peut penser ça ? Du coin de l'œil, je remarque une chose qui n'a rien à faire là. Son sèche-cheveux posé sur ma table. Je l'attrape et le branche. Le souffle chaud ne met que quelques minutes à me sécher. Je sors mes ailes et comprend pourquoi j'ai si mal. La droite est tordue. Super… Le bout de mon aile a dû se plier sous l'eau. Qu'est-ce que j'ai horreur de cela. J'ouvre mon placard où se trouve ma trousse de secours.

C'est la première fois que je vais réparer mon aile seul… Et dans mes souvenirs, cela n'a jamais été une partie de plaisir. Je pose le tout sur mon canapé et vais chercher une cuillère en bois que je place entre mes dents. Puis je fais craquer mon aile pour la remettre droite. La douleur pire que tout. Elle fait perler des larmes sur mes joues. Je m'assois et m'attèle. Je devrais peut-être aller voir un vétérinaire… Des vétérinaires d'aigles géants, ça doit sûrement exister.

Je ris doucement… Pas longtemps. J'allume la télé. Elle ne comble pas le vide qu'il a laissé. Elle ne me fait pas oublier que j'ai mal. Mais qu'est-ce qui me fait le plus mal ? Mon aile… ou avoir perdu mon triton du balcon…

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Où est donc parti notre cher petit triton ?**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	7. Case départ

**RARs : Guest : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes.**

 **Undowel : Merci, j'essaye toujours de faire dans l'original, et j'aime surtout l'aspect fantaisie. En tout cas, quand je regarde mes fictions, je remarque qu'il n'y a pas un thème qui se ressemble plus que d'autre et c'est cela que j'aime. Petit triton ou petit aigle, mais lequel des deux est le plus dangereux à ton avis ?**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :** Case départ.

* * *

On toque à ma porte, je grommelle. Pourquoi personne ne veut me laisser dormir ? Un aigle, ça dort vingt heures sur vingt-quatre ! Minimum. Je me lève avec difficulté. J'enfile un pantalon, sait-on jamais, puis me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Je regarde rapidement l'horloge. Il est dix-neuf heures. Je ne pensais pas dormir autant. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais fatigué. Je jette un œil dans le judas pour voir qu'il s'agit de Ron et Neville.

\- Allez Harry, ouvres, je sais que tu es là ! S'énerve le lion.

Je souris et entrebâille la porte pour ne passer que la tête. Je dois avoir une mine affreuse et ils me le font bien remarquer.

\- Salut, je marmonne, la bouche encore pâteuse.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, salut, connard !

Il pousse la porte et entre sans que je lui dise. Je lève les yeux aux ciels et me retourne.

\- Vous voulez entrer ? Je n'ai que du jus d'orange à vous proposer.

Je referme la porte en la claquant et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

\- Désolé, Harry, fait Neville. Nous étions inquiets. Tu as de la chance que l'on soit que deux à être venus parce que toute la bande a failli se retrouver devant ta porte !

Je souris faiblement. Ça fait tellement chaud au cœur d'être entouré de si bons amis. Ron ouvre mon frigo et se serre. Trop même… Il s'accoude au comptoir qui sépare ma cuisine de mon salon. Je reviens vers eux, une brosse à dent dans la bouche.

\- Quoi ? Demande-je devant l'air furieux du lion.

\- Qui t'as fait ça, Harry ?

Je regarde mon aile encore dans l'attèle. Elle est presque guérie. D'ici un jour ou deux, il n'y aura plus rien.

\- L'eau, je réponds en haussant les épaules. Rien de grave, j'ai l'habitude, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Tu ne donnes pas de nouvelle pendant trois jours, tu ne réponds ni aux appels, ni aux messages…

\- Ce que Ron veut te dire, Harry, calme Neville, c'est juste que nous avions cru… Tu sais très bien que nous ne sommes à l'abri de rien. Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi… Draco nous a dit que…

\- Vous avez vu Draco !? M'exclame-je soudainement alors que je me réveillai tout à fait.

Ron sourit. Il se mit à soupirer et se jette sur le canapé. Je m'empresse de me rincer la bouche.

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Dans l'eau, abruti. Scande Ron.

Je ne comprends pas. Le roux se retourne soudainement vers moi, un sourire débordant de son visage, malicieux… et pervers !

\- Alors, chez les royaux, vous ne couchez pas ensembles, vous vous cassez les ailes arrières !

Il éclate de rire. J'ouvre la bouche puis l'information monte à mon cerveau et je comprends l'allusion. Je rougis comme jamais. Il est vraiment bête. Je me tourne vers Neville et demande avec hésitation.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Tu sais pourquoi il est parti ?

\- Il n'est pas parti, Harry. Quand il sera guéri, il reviendra, je pense…

\- Guéri ? Comment ça ?

Je suis à la fois heureux et apeuré. Il n'est pas parti à cause de moi mais il est blessé.

\- L'aileron dorsal. Elle est légèrement déchirée. Mais il n'y a rien à craindre, elle se ressoudera d'ici quelques jours.

Malheureusement, cela ne m'aide pas du tout. Je baisse les yeux au sol. Je m'assois aussi, à côté de Ron, la mort dans l'âme.

\- Harry… Me fait doucement le rouge-gorge. Ce n'est pas grave… Je t'assure. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On s'est touché plus de temps que ce qui nous est autorisé apparemment. C'est frustrant de se dire que la seule chose qui m'empêche d'être avec lui, c'est moi… Ce stupide corps d'aigle royal. Si seulement je n'étais qu'un lapin… Ou même un chat vicieux.

\- Tu as quoi contre les chats ? S'étonne le lion.

\- Ils sont vicieux, répète Neville en s'asseyant aussi.

\- Très vicieux.

On se regarde tous les trois puis éclate de rire. Je me détends. Mais l'angoisse reste là. Voudra-t-il m'approcher à nouveau sachant que je l'ai bel et bien blessé… ?

\- Bon… m'arrache Ron de mes sombres pensées. Tu n'as même pas une binouze ?

\- Ron, soupire Neville.

* * *

Je ne sais pas à quel moment je me suis endormi. Mais le réveil fut douloureux. La sensation d'humidité remplit mon appartement sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je l'ai senti alors qu'il n'était même pas encore rentré chez lui. C'était de pire en pire. Je pouvais le voir dans les escaliers monter. Je pouvais apercevoir sa façon de se mouvoir, ressentir le moindre de ses gestes lents et sensuels. Je pouvais l'entendre respirer fébrilement, alors qu'au fur et à mesure, le vent l'oppressait. Je me lève de mon lit et rejoins en un instant la porte d'entrée. Mais je n'ouvre pas.

Je suis effrayé. De nouveau… je suis effrayé par lui. Comme le premier jour. Comme si ce mois passé à ses cotés n'avait jamais existé. Il ne me reste que mes sentiments et mes souvenirs. Ceux qui me poussent vers lui, ceux qui me disent que je suis complètement fou de lui. J'ai envie qu'il me serre de nouveau dans ses bras. Qu'importe ce qu'il se passerait. Même si je devais perdre mes ailes. Je voudrais qu'il toque à ma porte maintenant, que je lui ouvre.

Je pose mon front sur la porte, je le sens, il est là, il est juste devant. Qu'attend-t-il ? Moi ? A-t-il peur ?

Finalement, il rentre dans son appartement. Je me mords la lèvre. Je ne le laisserais pas partir. Je me dépêche de rentrer mes ailes et de mettre un t-shirt puis je sors sur mon balcon. Je m'assoies rapidement sur la chaise. Il finira par sortir. Il ne fume jamais dans son appartement. J'attends une dizaine de minutes qui me paraissent interminables avant d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil sa tête blonde. Elle m'a tellement manqué.

Il reste un instant debout, appuyé contre sa baie vitrée. Il est habillé plus chaudement que d'habitude. Je ressens moi aussi plus fortement l'eau qu'il dégage. Pourtant son écaille ne m'a pas quitté une seule seconde. L'eau s'infiltre dans ma blessure à peine guérie.

\- Bonsoir, je murmure.

Je ne veux pas qu'on recommence. Je ne veux pas me frotter à ce mur de silence. Je veux qu'il continue… qu'on continue comme autrefois. Je veux l'entendre parler, murmurer, je veux le voir sourire. Malheureusement pour moi, il n'hoche que la tête. Puis il sort et se pose sur la chaise, près de moi. Il sort son paquet, sa cigarette puis l'allume. La forte odeur de tabac m'emplit le nez. J'avais presque oublié combien elle l'était. Cette sensation de manque me fait comprendre que je suis autant fou de lui que sa putain d'odeur de clope.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Je…

Il ne dit pas plus. Il tire une taffe et soudain se plie. Il ne fait jamais ça d'habitude. Il garde toujours son air détaché, son dos bien droit. Une fois ou deux il replie sa jambe sur l'autre. Là, il pose ses coudes sur ses cuisses et regarde parterre. Que voulait-il me dire ? « Je suis désolé » ? Pourquoi le serait-il ? Il n'est pour rien dans ce qui m'est arrivé. C'est juste de ma faute, j'ai poussé le vice jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne puisse plus. Mes mains sont moites et ne se lâchent plus. Je me sens plus oisillon que quand j'étais enfant.

\- J'aurais voulu être là quand tu te réveillerais. Finit-il par dire.

\- J'aurais voulu te rejoindre mais je ne pouvais pas sortir sans me révéler. Mon aile me faisait trop mal pour que je la rentre.

\- Je sais. Harry… on ne peut pas continuer à se déchirer comme ça…

J'hoche la tête alors qu'une lourdeur sans nom me plomb l'estomac. Il me regarde à travers ses bras.

\- Nous ne sommes pas compatible, je souris sans joie. On se ressemble tellement peu. Peut-être qu'on se trompe. Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble.

\- Il aurait été plus facile que je te déteste.

\- Nous aurions nié… Lui affirme-je. Après tout, cette attraction n'est peut-être que bestiale. Nous ne nous sommes pas vu que nous apprécions déjà…

Qu'est-ce que j'aime chez lui ? Son charisme, sa prestance, son odeur, son sourire, sa pensée et le doux son de sa voix… J'aime tout.

\- Que faisons-nous ? Je lui demande en détachant mon regard de mes mains pour l'ancrer dans le sien.

\- On se sépare. Je déménage, nous faisons en sorte d'éviter de se croiser à Poudlard.

Il se redresse et jette son mégot par-dessus la balustrade. Il tend ensuite la main vers moi et je me mords la lèvre.

\- Ou nous arrivons à rester amis.

Je serre le poing, ravale mes larmes et prend doucement sa main dans la mienne. Mes doigts se referment. J'ai l'impression que si je lâche, tout sera fini. Alors je ne lâche pas, ni sa main ni son regard. Puis je le vois dévier, l'espace d'une milliseconde sur mes lèvres. Et s'en fut trop. Incapable de me contrôler, je me penche et l'embrasse. La douleur est forte. Le bonheur encore plus. Il prend ma nuque et appuie plus. Cela ne dure pas longtemps. Mais assez pour nous essouffler. Nous restons là, nos fronts se touchant encore, nos mains se serrant, crispées comme si nous tenions une bouée. Il est ma bouée qui m'empêchera de me noyer…

\- Ce n'est pas bien ce que nous faisons… Chuchote-t-il.

Je suis l'ancre qui l'empêchera de s'envoler.

\- Si jamais… Je vais te faire mal encore… Continue-t-il.

Ou peut-être est-ce le contraire ?

\- Je m'en fiche. Je réplique. Peu importe si cela doit prendre dix ans. Je finirai par te toucher sans avoir mal. Et si jamais tu t'enfuis, je te retrouverais.

J'aimerais que mon corps acquiesce mes propos mais il ne fait que trembler un peu plus. La douleur s'infiltre comme le poison d'un serpent, passant par l'écaille autour de mon poignet et remontant jusque mon cerveau. Je dois le lâcher avant d'atteindre à nouveau ce point de non-retour. Celui qui me fera m'évanouir. Je dois le lâcher. Je l'embrasse encore, lentement, savourant cette épice de magie, une dernière fois puis je m'écarte. Je me lève et mets le plus de distance entre nous, ce qui est très peu sur un balcon. Je m'accroche à la barrière, regarde loin autour de moi. La rue est vide et triste. Comme moi sûrement.

\- On a qu'à se voir uniquement les jours d'étés, je l'entends dire. Quand le soleil m'assèche et me brûle.

Je me retourne et le vois debout près de sa baie vitrée. Il sourit. Pourquoi ne sourit-il pas plus souvent. Il est tellement beau quand il sourit.

\- Entre quatorze et seize heures ?

\- Poussons jusque dix-sept heures.

Je souris et hoche négativement la tête. Il est bête. Mais mon cœur se réchauffe considérablement. Il est prêt à me suivre dans cette dangereuse aventure. Il me le prouve une fois de plus en sortant ma plume de sa poche. Elle a retrouvé toute sa splendeur, lisse et douce. Je le regarde tirer sur une lanière de cuir qu'il place autour de son poignet. Apparemment, c'est le maximum qu'il puisse faire lui aussi. Je souris un peu plus, je ne me sens plus vide, je ne me sens plus triste.

\- Tu viens à Poudlard demain ? Je lui demande.

\- Je t'attendrais pour y aller.

\- A demain alors, j'hoche.

Il fait de même et nous nous séparons. Une fois chez moi, je me masse le poignet. Il est douloureux. Comme si on l'avait serré dans un étau encore et encore. Cela fait… vraiment mal. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Dure loi de la vie, tu ne nous auras pas. Tu ne me l'enlèveras pas. Je le jure.

* * *

La musique bat contre mes oreilles. Autour de moi, le vent siffle sans que je ne l'entende. Je respire normalement, accélère le mouvement. Poudlard se dessine rapidement, s'enchaine sans que je ne la voie réellement. Cette école est pourtant devenue tout pour moi en l'espace de deux mois. Je n'ai plus de parents, mais j'ai une nouvelle famille. Et ils sont tous là, éparpillés entre ses quatre murs. Que ce soit des animaux ou des humains.

Je passe devant l'immense parc. Neville me fait un coucou, assis dans l'herbe avec Hermione Granger, une autre humaine que j'ai appris à apprécier. Elle est très intelligente, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression que cette fille sait quelque chose à propos de nous. Comme si elle pouvait nous voir, tels que nous sommes. Cependant elle reste discrète, sans oser en parler.

Je passe devant la serre de l'école, encore une fois de taille démesurée, et salut un groupe de filles. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elles me veulent, mais chaque fois qu'elles passent près de moi, elles gloussent comme des midinettes. Ce qui me ravit surtout, c'est d'entendre la mâchoire de Draco craquer alors que ses yeux expriment toute sa colère et sa jalousie. Cela me fait sourire.

Finalement, je finis mon parcours près du lac, la densité de l'eau me ralentit et m'épuise un peu. Je lutte contre, il n'y a pas meilleur entraînement, c'est comme courir avec des poids aux pieds. J'arrive près du lac et m'arrête pour souffler. Je m'étire. Les gens me regardent, certains se demandent ce que je fiche ici. Les animaux qui ne me connaissent pas encore froncent les sourcils. Non, les amis, je ne suis pas un poisson. Je suis juste le petit-ami de l'un d'eux.

D'ailleurs, je le vois se lever au loin. Il n'a pas mis longtemps à me repérer. Il gracie ses « gardes du corps » et me rejoint.

\- J'ai réussi, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Plus il s'approche et plus il m'oppresse, mais je tiens bon. De mieux en mieux, dirais-je. Je lui montre le lac juste en dessous de mes pieds. Il applaudit lentement, se fichant clairement de moi.

\- Tu veux une médaille ?

\- Ça dépend… Si elle est en chocolat, je ne dis pas non.

\- Viens avant de te blesser. Soupire-t-il en me prenant par la main.

Sans que je ne le veuille, mon bras se tend presqu'automatiquement. Son toucher m'est devenu bien moins désagréable en un mois. Mais, avec autant d'eau autour de nous, c'est difficile. Il nous entraîne loin du lac, vers l'école, avant que je ne le voie enfin sourire.

\- Tu as dit que tu étais prêt à entendre des années, murmure-t-il enfin.

\- Oui, et alors ?

Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir.

\- Alors ne te tue pas à la tâche. J'en ai assez de te soigner.

Je fais la moue. Mais il écarte mes doigts et glissent les siens entre. Il n'aime pas tellement parler, mais ses gestes le font pour lui. Je sais qu'il adore les efforts que je fais, et qu'il continuerait de me soigner.

\- C'est vrai que me jeter dans une piscine n'est pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu. Même si sur le moment, j'y ai cru.

Je ris alors qu'il passe une main sur son visage, désabusé.

\- Au contraire, cela t'a paralysé un peu plus. Surtout qu'après tu n'as pas pris de douche pendant plus d'une semaine.

Sa tête fait une moue dégoutée alors que je ris encore. Je l'arrête à la porte de la bâtisse et me tourne vers lui pour l'enlacer par la taille.

\- Oui, mais… Maintenant je peux faire ça. Et ça.

Je l'embrasse langoureusement alors qu'il me répond avec envie. La douleur est toujours là, présente et intense, mais bien moins qu'auparavant. C'est jouissif. Je suis sûr qu'il ne me faudra pas tant d'années que ça pour l'apprivoiser, mon triton. Enfin, je le lâche. Il me regarde avec désir, je le sais, je le sens. Puis ses yeux pétillent de malice et il me murmure :

\- Va prendre une douche.

Je soupire, désappointé, mais il me retient juste pour un autre baiser avant de me laisser rejoindre les vestiaires. Je n'ai pas du tout fait attention, mais nous ne sommes pas passés inaperçus. Des filles gloussaient et des vipères sifflaient dangereusement. Désolé les filles, mais le prince des mers et à moi. Vous n'aviez qu'à être de sang royal et avoir des ailes…

Ce n'est qu'une fois sous la douche que je comprend quelque chose. Je suis vraiment stupide. Il voulait voler… C'est ce qu'il m'a dit la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. C'était son excuse pour rester auprès de moi. Il voulait voler. Il aurait pu voler avec n'importe quel autre oiseau. Et sans aucune douleur. Je suis vraiment bête pour ne pas avoir compris tout de suite…

Bientôt, je sens que je pourrais le faire voler. A lui d'arriver à tenir entre mes pattes.

Brusquement, j'entends la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrir et se refermer alors que des chuchotements s'élèvent. Mon cœur se serre alors que la douleur s'intensifie. Il est là. J'éteins l'eau immédiatement. Il n'y a pas plus désagréable que de l'avoir dans la même pièce quand je prends ma douche.

\- Harry ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi chuchote-t-il ?

\- Quoi ?

Soudain, une serviette passe au-dessus de la porte de la cabine.

\- Tiens. Dépêche-toi, habille-toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Cette fois-ci, je reconnais Dean. Lui aussi chuchote. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Je me sèche rapidement et Draco m'envoie un caleçon et un pantalon.

\- Grouille, Harry, fait rapidement Seamus.

\- On dirait que la voie est libre, murmure Ron.

J'enfile mes vêtements et sors de la douche. Si j'avais eu le temps, j'aurais blagué sur le regard désireux de Draco sur mon torse. Je le vois se mordre la lèvre alors qu'il sourit. Celui-là alors. Plus le temps passe à ses côtés, plus nous nous décantons. Finalement je remarque que toute la bande est là. Ron et Blaise regarde par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Dean et Seamus sont assis sur le banc, essoufflés. Neville et Luna se tiennent par la main, le regard inquiet. Vincent et Grégory ont l'air prêt à en découdre. Il n'y a que Draco qui a l'air de se ficher totalement de ce qu'il se passait, préférant me regarder moi.

Je m'habille rapidement. Pas que je n'aime pas son désir pour mon corps, mais je sens que tous les autres semblent être sur le qui-vive et inquiet.

\- Vous pensez que nous devrions aller chercher Théo et Hermione ? Demande Neville.

\- Non, répond froidement Ron. On ne peut pas les mettre en danger. On doit trouver un moyen de quitter l'école.

Alors que l'eau commence à évacuer lentement mes sens, je remarque enfin que Poudlard est envahie de chasseurs. Mais lesquels ? Les cruels mangemorts ou les phœnix ? Je me tourne vers mon blond qui me sourit. Il est vraiment pas naturel cet homme.

\- Que font-ils ici ?

\- A ton avis, Harry ? Ils nous cherchent.

\- Mais…

\- Ce sont les mangemorts, me coupe Dean. Ils ont prétextés que des criminels se cachaient dans l'école et qu'ils avaient un mandat d'arrêt contre eux. Brillante idée pour pouvoir fouiller l'endroit.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas s'en sortir comme cela. Ils n'ont pas le droit, c'est une école ! M'exclame-je, atterré.

\- Malheureusement, on ne nous demande pas réellement notre avis.

\- Harry, tu peux les sentir ? Me demande Ron en se tournant vers moi.

J'hoche la tête. Puis je me tourne vers Draco. Il comprend sans qu'on en parle et se rapproche de moi. Il m'embrasse avec délicatesse avant de me murmurer :

\- Je suis derrière, si jamais.

Puis il s'écarte le plus loin de moi. Mes sens reprennent le dessus et j'arrive à les voir un peu mieux.

\- Ce sera difficile de les éviter, mais c'est faisable. Dis-je en me collant à la porte. Je vois un chemin jusque notre salle de repos. Vous devrez me suivre sans me lâcher d'une semelle et faire tout ce que je fais.

Tout le monde hoche alors que Ron me laisse la place. J'ouvre la porte puis ferme les yeux. C'est dur de se concentrer avec toute cette eau mais j'arrive à les percevoir.

\- Attendez, murmure-je.

Enfin, je trouve le bon moment et commence à courir. Nous passons entre les élèves, dans des couloirs vides, je les arrête dans un détour, attend à nouveau que les chasseurs s'en aillent avant de recommencer à courir. L'adrénaline battant dans nos oreilles, nous arrivons sain et sauf devant la salle. Mais avant même que ne touche la poignée, la porte s'ouvre toute seule et Théo nous fait face.

\- Entrez ! Vite.

Interdit, je mets un temps avant d'obtempérer. Puis il referme la porte derrière nous et la verrouille. Je regarde tour à tour mes amis qui sont complètement essoufflés avant de revenir sur l'homme censé être un humain. Comment peut-il savoir ce que nous sommes et ce qui nous traquent ?

\- Théo, mais qu'est-ce que… ?

\- On a pas beaucoup de temps. On doit vous faire sortir d'ici.

\- On ?

Je me retourne vers le fond de la salle ou le brun se dirige. Hermione est là, assise derrière un ordinateur et me fait un grand signe de la main avec un sourire. Je savais qu'elle connaissait notre statut. Mais Théo lui… Comment ? Ron semble surpris lui aussi.

\- Ecoutez, s'empresse Théo sentant les questions poindre. Je sais que ça va pas vous plaire mais… Je suis un chasseur !

\- Pardon ?

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Ah, révélation, Théo est un chasseur. Ami ou ennemi ?**_

 _ **Harry et Draco ont décidé de sortir ensemble, malgré leur problème, est-ce que ça va durer ?**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	8. Fuir dans l'eau ?

**RAR :** Aubclat : Bonjour ou bonsoir à toi aussi, je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise, je te remercies pour tes encouragements. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :** Fuir dans l'eau ?

* * *

La bombe fut lâchée comme ça. Tous se redressent et le regardent comme s'il venait de dire la pire connerie de sa vie. Et comme je l'imagine, cela ne tarde pas à dégénérer. Grégory fut en quelques instants sur lui et le souleva au-dessus du sol par le col de sa veste. Hermione se lève soudainement, prête à intervenir mais il en fut tout autre :

\- Attend ! Dit Draco.

Il me regarde bizarrement. Comme si c'était de ma faute. C'est vrai… Autrefois, il aurait laissé ses sbires tuer le chasseur sans lever le petit doigt. Je comprends qu'il attende que je fasse quelque chose qui le dissuade.

\- Vous avez besoin de moi, se débat Théo en tentant vainement de le faire lâcher. Je suis de votre côté.

\- Lâche-le… je souffle en regardant mon petit-ami droit dans les yeux.

Draco fait la moue mais demande à Grégory d'obéir. Il n'est pas du tout content. Ce n'est pas grave. Je me ferais pardonner plus tard. Ron s'avance et grogne. Lui non plus n'aime pas du tout l'idée.

\- Tu as deux secondes pour nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici, avant que je te t'arrache la tête moi-même.

\- Je sais ce que vous êtes, j'ai passé toutes ses années à vous étudier et vous connaître. Et surtout différencier les animaux des humains. Pour qu'un jour… ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui arrive.

\- Comment se fait-il que je ne sente pas ton aura de chasseur ? Le questionne-je, perplexe.

\- Parce que j'ai… on a détaché mon arc. Quand j'étais tout petit.

\- Quoi ? S'exclame Seamus. Mais c'est impossible !

\- Si, ça l'est… Soupire Théo en se retournant.

Il fouille dans son sac et sort une petite boite qu'il nous montre.

\- Une personne sur dix peut y arriver. C'est… extrêmement douloureux… Pire quand un jour je la remettrais.

\- Une personne sur dix… Murmure rêveusement Luna.

Il hocha la tête avec un regard douloureux. Il n'a pas envie de nous expliquer mais nous pouvons comprendre. Les mangemorts ont dû tuer au moins une dizaine d'enfants avant d'arriver à trouver celui qui y arriverait. Pauvre Théo… Je n'imagine pas la peine qu'il peut ressentir.

\- Les gars, murmure soudainement Hermione en nous rappelant à l'ordre. Je ne veux pas vous presser mais…

\- Oui, s'exclame brusquement Théo. Donc, je suis un chasseur sans arme pour l'instant, placé là pour vous surveiller jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai… comment dire-je… évolué ?

\- Merci, qui ? Marmonne Hermione en se rasseyant lentement.

Je remarque qu'elle range un pistolet neuf millimètres qu'elle semblait avoir sorti quand Grégory avait attaqué. Elle n'est pas aussi rat de bibliothèque que j'ai pu l'imaginé.

\- Et toi ? Lui demande-je. Chasseuse sans arme aussi ?

\- Non, petite-amie du chasseur sans arme. Me répond-t-elle du tac au tac en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Au bout de cinq ans, je me suis dit que les choses étaient assez sérieuses entre nous pour ne plus lui cacher ce que j'étais et elle l'a plutôt bien pris.

\- Je ne t'ai pas quitté, c'est déjà pas mal.

Théo se mit derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules avec un sourire.

\- Où ça en est ?

On se place autour d'eux. Je cherche mon triton des yeux avant de le trouver derrière nous. Il regarde par la fenêtre sans se soucier de ce qui se passe. Vincent et Grégory se tiennent près de la porte, les bras croisés comme des videurs de boîtes. Ils ne sont pas méchants, mais parfois j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont déconnectés. Comme si leur vie ne tournait qu'autour de Draco. Je les ai déjà vu se parler entre eux, je ne les ai jamais vu parler à d'autres gens. Encore moins à leur prince. Cela m'intrigue souvent mais dès que j'essaye d'entamer la conversation, mon blond se ferme comme une huître.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à ma propre blague.

\- Le directeur parle avec Tom. Dit Hermione.

\- Tom ? Demande-je.

\- Tom Jedusor. Me répond Ron. C'est le maître des chasseurs mangemorts. Il est le premier. Il sera le dernier. Ce mec… j'ai l'impression que rien ne pourrait en venir à bout.

J'hoche en comprenant. Hermione plisse les yeux et change de caméra. Elle semble avoir accès au réseau entier de Poudlard. Je savais qu'elle était intelligente, mais pouvant jusqu'à même hacker les caméras de surveillance de l'école, c'était fort. Elle tapa rapidement sur le clavier et la caméra zooma puis le son s'activa.

" - Tu as finalement réussi, Tom. "

C'était la première fois que je voyais notre directeur avec une expression de colère sur le visage. Le vieil homme n'était pas du tout contente. Je peux comprendre, des hommes armés qui viennent terroriser ses élèves. Mais la suite me laisse songeur.

" - Tu en doutais réellement ? J'obtiens toujours tout ce que je veux. Même ta petite école ne me résiste pas.

\- L'ordre ne te laissera pas faire. Si c'est la guerre que tu cherches, tu finiras par l'avoir.

\- La guerre ? "

L'homme que je ne peux pas voir puisqu'il est de dos et porte une capuche noire, explose d'un rire machiavélique. Il me fait froid dans le dos. Et j'ai comme cette impression de l'avoir déjà entendu.

" - Les animaux sont des bêtes chétives et craintives. Elles se cachent, fuient chaque fois qu'elles nous voient et surtout, aucunes d'entre elles ne lèveraient le petit doigt pour sauver un compère. C'est pour ça que nous avons toujours le dessus.

\- Quitte mon école tout de suite ! Grince le directeur.

\- Désolé, s'esclaffe l'homme en le contournant pour avancer vers Poudlard. Il faudra que tu m'y forces. "

De notre côté, tout le monde a le souffle coupé. D'accord, Albus Dumbledore est un chasseur de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Charmant… Que de révélation… Comment j'ai fait pour passer à côté de cela ? Bon il est vrai que je ne le croise pas souvent, mais tout de même. Trop d'eau sûrement…

\- C'est bon, fait enfin Hermione. La voie est libre maintenant. Mais il vous faut vous dépêcher. Un groupe s'approche de notre position.

Théo hoche la tête et retourne vers le milieu de la pièce. Il attrape sa boite, la remet dans son sac. Enfin, il prend le tisonnier de la cheminée pour soulever une plaque du carrelage. On le regarde faire, surpris.

\- Je savais que la première chose que vous feriez était de revenir ici. Alors j'ai préparé le terrain. Dépêchez-vous !

Nous hésitons… Après tout, c'était un chasseur… Nous avons tous appris à ne jamais leur faire confiance. Ron et moi nous regardons. Mais soudainement, Luna s'avance vers lui. Il lui tend les deux mains et elle les prend. Il met ses pieds de part et d'autres du trou et la fait descendre aisément. Bien sûr, Neville succéda immédiatement et finalement Dean et Seamus les suivirent. Blaise regarde Ron et soupire.

\- De toute façon, on n'a pas d'autre choix. Allez viens.

Blaise toise Théo avant de prendre ses mains et de descendre à son tour. Ron par contre renifle et lui murmure :

\- Je te promets que si jamais…

\- Je sais, le coupe Théo. Mets tes menaces à exécution si tu as envie, mais une fois que je vous aurais tous fait sortir d'ici.

Il lui tend la main, le regard sûr. Je souris. Il est vraiment sincère. Tous les chasseurs ne sont donc pas des brutes sanguinaires. Ron sourit aussi. Il est convaincu. Il pousse ses mains et saute dans le trou sans son aide. Grégory et Vincent en fait de même.

\- Pourquoi ? Je lui demande quand vint mon tour.

\- Parce que vous n'êtes pas que des animaux. Me répondit-il simplement. Vous êtes des humains. Vous pensez, vous riez, vous jouez, vous aimez… Vous tuer, ce n'est pas de la chasse… C'est un meurtre.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Hermione sourire. Je suis presque sûre qu'elle est pour quelque chose dans son changement d'idéaux. Nous changeons tous pour les gens qu'on aime. Je regarde Draco qui fixe encore au loin à travers la vitre. J'hoche la tête à Théo puis saute dans le trou. C'est très étroit. Le tunnel ne me permettrait même pas de sortir une aile.

Les autres ont déjà commencé à courir vers la sortie. Moi je me retourne et attend. Enfin, Draco tomba devant moi et je souris.

\- Tu te faisais du souci ? Demande-t-il en souriant mesquinement.

\- Non. Je réponds.

Totalement. J'ai le droit, non ? Nous nous écartons puis Théo nous rejoint et la trappe se referme au-dessus de nous. Nous nous retrouvons dans le noir total. Le chasseur sort une lampe de poche. Je prends la main de Draco et nous commençons à nous faufiler dans l'étroit endroit. Enfin, le tunnel débouche sur les égouts et Théo nous guide jusqu'une échelle menant sûrement sur la rue. Alors qu'il allait monter, Vincent l'arrête et monte en premier. Puis Grégory. Et un par un nous remontons à la surface. Quand j'arrive en haut, deux paires de mains m'extirpent rapidement.

Ils sont vraiment efficaces, les deux requins.

Nous sommes juste devant les grilles du château. Théo nous demande de ne pas nous lever. La tête baissée, nous le suivons deux pas de rues plus loin.

Quand la voix fut libre, nous pouvons souffler un peu. Cachés dans une ruelle sombre, Théo nous arrête.

\- Ils tiennent tout le quartier, nous informe-t-il. Sortir de l'école, c'était le plus facile.

\- On doit prendre nos voitures, s'exclame Ron.

\- C'est trop dangereux ! Hoche Théo négativement. Ils doivent surveiller le parking !

\- On peut y arriver, fit Blaise. On ne peut se transformer ici et on se ferait vite rattraper en courant de la sorte. On ne va pas se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de partir. Qui dit qu'il le fasse un jour ?

\- Ils ne le feront pas tant qu'ils ne vous auront pas trouver. Marmonna Théo en baissant subitement les yeux aux sols, l'air coupable.

\- Tu nous as donné ? Hoquète Dean.

\- Bien sûr, se fâche Seamus en s'asseyant par terre. C'est un chasseur.

\- C'était il y a des années, essaya-t-il de se rattraper. Bien avant que je ne comprenne qu'elle énorme erreur je faisais…

\- Harry, se presse soudainement Ron en me prenant par les épaules. Tu peux encore t'en sortir. Ils ne savent pas pour toi ! Va-t'en.

Je le regarde en me demandant s'il n'avait pas perdu les pédales.

\- Mais bien sûr… Tu y as cru vraiment ? C'est totalement faux ce que disait Tom. Nous sommes des animaux, oui… mais nous sommes surtout une famille. Et je ne compte pas vous laisser tomber maintenant. Et on va s'en sortir. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ron sourit. Je le vois qui se détend enfin. Il recule et hoche la tête. Puis il se tourne vers Blaise et le prend dans ses bras. Alors que tous cherchaient un moyen de partir loin du blocus des chasseurs, je me retourne vers Draco. Il semble distant. Je me rapproche de lui et attrape sa manche fébrilement. Il se tourne enfin vers moi et me regarde intensément.

\- Hey… Je souffle.

\- Je sais comment nous sauver tous… Murmure-t-il soudainement. Enfin… tous sauf toi…

Les mots ont l'air de le déchirer.

\- Comment ? Je demande tout de même.

Hors de question de passer à côté d'une telle opportunité uniquement par ma faute.

\- Tu n'as pas…

\- J'ai très bien compris. Je m'en fiche. On doit les aider.

\- Epping Forest. Là où tu m'as vu pour la première fois sous ma véritable forme… Il y a une grotte profondément dans l'eau. Aucun chasseur ne pourra l'atteindre. Ils seront en sécurité le temps du blocus.

\- D'accord. J'hoche. Mais ça veut dire que nous devons récupérer les voitures.

Il m'attrape par le bras et serre. J'ai l'impression qu'il me brise le poignet alors que je sais qu'il ne serre pas fort.

\- Harry, tu ne pourras pas y aller. Ton cœur va s'arrêter avant même d'atteindre la grotte.

\- Quand tout le monde sera en sécurité, je m'envolerai très loin, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne.

\- Tu les protégeras pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Je le vois hocher la tête même s'il n'en a pas l'envie. Il se penche et m'embrasse avec douceur. Je me délecte de sa peau qui m'a manqué. Cette grotte était la seule chance pour qu'ils soient tous en sécurité. Surtout Draco. Il me prend dans ses bras. Je le vois trembler de froid et serrer les dents.

\- Seulement si tu me promets d'être là quand je remonterai. Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Je serais là, ne t'inquiète pas… Je te rappelle que ma mère est une chasseuse. Je n'ai pas qu'appris à fuir.

Il se décolle et me sourit.

\- Tu finis par me faire douter. Lequel de nous deux est plus dangereux ?

Je ne réponds pas. Qui sait… Je n'ai encore jamais vécu ce genre de situation. Je finirais peut-être par me révéler aujourd'hui. J'espère juste… que ce côté chasseur qui vit en moi ne l'effraiera pas. Je ne peux pas le perdre…

* * *

Le parking semble vide, mais Théo nous assure qu'il ne faut pas se méprendre. Pour me permettre de continuer à sentir les mangemorts, Draco et moi ne montons pas dans la même voiture. Nous nous faufilons, accroupis, cachés jusque celle de Ron. Luna s'installe sur Neville, Dean et moi de chaque côté alors que Ron et Blaise monte à l'avant. Je vois au loin, Vincent prendre le volant, Grégory à ses côtés et Théo, Draco et Seamus à l'arrière. D'un commun accord, ils démarrent les voitures en même temps et nous serrons tous les dents.

Alors que le bruit ne semble avoir alerté personne, la voiture noire rejoint lentement la nôtre puis nous avançons vers la sortie. C'est alors que je les sentis. Des mangemorts autour de nous. Plus précisément dans des voitures noires garées à l'entrée du parking.

\- Fonce, je crie à Ron.

Il appuie sur la pédale d'accélération avant que les chasseurs ne puissent faire quoique ce soit et surtout pas nous barrer la route. Je me retourne et vois que la voiture de Draco a réussi à passer aussi. Malheureusement, trois voitures noires commencent à nous suivre. Ils ont vite compris.

\- Je vous conseille de mettre vos ceintures, les gars. Sourit Ron. Ça va secouer !

\- Depuis quand il y a des ceintures dans ta poubelle !? S'écrie Blaise alors qu'il entreprend un virage serré qui nous balance sur le côté.

\- Ne l'insulte pas ! Mais non, ma chérie, tu es encore toute jeune.

Malgré le moment, cela nous arrache un sourire.

\- On est trop lourd. Se plaint Ron. Neville, jette Luna !

Cette fois-ci, on éclate de rire. Ce lion a vraiment tout pour tourner en dérision une situation catastrophique. Je regarde toujours derrière. Vincent se débrouille magnifiquement bien pour suivre Ron. Le lion semble savoir exactement quelle rue prendre pour ne pas perdre du temps, tout en essayant de distancer les trois voitures qui nous suivent toujours.

\- J'ai toujours voulu faire ça, murmure-t-il à un moment.

J'écarquille les yeux alors qu'il fonce droit dans un mur. Au dernier moment, il met un coup de volant et percute une poubelle qui fait tomber une plaque de béton.

\- Désolé, bébé, geint-il alors que le phare avant a explosé en même temps.

\- Je savais que tu aimé plus ta voiture que moi ! Scande Blaise, mécontent.

\- Ron, tu ne vas pas… Hurle Dean alors que le mur se rapprochait dangereusement.

\- Accrochez-vous !

\- A quoi !? Y a pas de ceintures dans ta putain de caisse !

La plaque nous fait un tremplin alors que la voiture passe au-dessus du muret. Elle retombe de l'autre côté dans un bruit de déchirure. On peut voir le parechoc avant de la voiture se perdre loin derrière nous. Ron désespéra. Dean cria de joie et Neville remercia les dieux d'être de notre côté. Moi je regarde toujours derrière. Ils nous ont suivi, la voiture beaucoup plus récente n'a pas un pet de casse. Et surtout, les autres ne nous suivent plus.

Quand on arrive enfin, Ron sort de la route pour s'engouffrer dans la forêt. Mais bientôt, elle se densifie et il devient dangereux de continuer en voiture. Ron s'arrête et nous sortons rapidement. Dans un crissement de pneu, la voiture noire pile à nos côtés.

\- Ça, c'était de la conduite ! S'exclame Ron en se dirigeant vers Vincent. Tape-là !

Il lève sa main mais le requin ne fait que le regarder avec un sourcil levé avant de se retourner vers l'arrière et d'ouvrir la portière à Draco. Le roux hausse les épaules sans se formaliser. Puis il se retourne vers sa voiture qu'il commence à pleurer. Son état était déplorable. Il n'y avait plus qu'une gente et un phare. Heureusement que les pneus avaient tenu, c'est tout ce que je me dis.

\- Dépêchons-nous avant qu'il ne retrouve notre trace !

Je me retourne vers Draco.

\- Emmène-les.

\- Je ne pars pas sans toi, Harry. Me contre-t-il en m'attrapant par la main.

Il nous entraîne dans une course effrénée vers la rivière. Je la vois au loin, si proche pourtant. J'ai l'impression que nous courrons sur un tapis roulant, que nous n'avançons pas. Ma main serre la sienne, fébrilement. Dans quelques instants nous devrons encore nous séparer. Pour combien de temps ? Je l'ignore. Bien trop longtemps. C'est alors qu'une lance passe à quelques centimètres de ma tête et s'empale sur l'arbre en face de nous. Nous nous stoppons d'un coup et nous retournons.

Je ne les ai pas sentis… Ils nous ont rattrapés.

\- Tu as promis, lui murmures-je.

Il hoche la tête et je le lâche.

\- Courrez, chuchotes-je.

Ils s'enfuient mais moi je reste là, devant trois hommes. Quatre. Quand Draco s'éloigne enfin, j'arrive à en sentir un autre caché derrière un arbre. Ils se rapprochent dangereusement de moi. A l'affût. Je vois l'un d'eux former une autre lance avec son bras puis la faire tournoyer.

\- On dirait bien que tes petits copains se sont enfuis.

Je me penche, il me triangule. Celui de droite sort soudainement un lasso et le fait claquer avant de le lancer vers moi. Je l'évite puis l'attrape d'une main.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour vous mettre à terre. Je rétorque.

Je tire sur la corde et le déséquilibre jusqu'à moi. Je lui assène un grand coup de pied dans la tête qui le sèche immédiatement. Celui derrière moi en profite pour faire apparaître un gros marteau que j'évite plusieurs fois. Quant au troisième, il ne cesse de me lancer ses engins de mort. L'une des pointes me frôle et me blesse au bras. Je finis par trouver son point faible et attend le moment propice. Alors que la fatigue commence à me perler sur le front, j'attrape la masse, fait rencontrer mon genoux avec son menton et balance l'arme sur l'homme aux lances. Malheureusement, j'ai frappé trop fort et il s'évanoui presque automatiquement et le marteau se désintègre avant d'atteindre le troisième homme.

Il tombe cependant à la renverse sous la surprise et j'en profite pour courir vers lui et l'endormir d'un coup fort sur la tempe. Essoufflé, je lève les yeux vers l'arbre où se trouve le quatrième qui se cache. Ses mangemorts sont faiblards. Je pense avoir eu beaucoup de chance. Je me mord la lèvre. Je peux m'enfuir, si je veux… Non… Je dois laisser aux autres plus de temps pour trouver la grotte.

\- Harry…

Je me retourne brusquement. Il est là, devant moi, me tendant la main.

\- Que fais-tu là ! J'explose. Je t'ai dit de…

\- Pas sans toi !

Je sens que l'autre à bouger. Mes sens se bloquent de plus en plus alors que Draco avance. Je n'ai plus le choix, je dois fuir. Je n'arrive plus à le retrouver. Je me mords la lèvre. Je lui fais signe du doigt de ne plus bouger. Il obtempère. Enfin, alors que je tourne la tête, le mangemort surgit des fourrés et place un couteau sous la gorge de Draco. Je me relève immédiatement.

\- Non, non ! Reste sagement où tu es.

Je serre les poings, ma mâchoire craque. Bon sang. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire…

\- Ah… C'est mieux ainsi… Se délecte l'infâme. N'est-ce pas fascinant. Voilà un étrange animal. Capable de tout pour te protéger.

\- Il serait bête de croire que j'ai besoin de qui que se soit pour me protéger. Murmure Draco. D'ailleurs, le plus dangereux de nous deux, ce n'est pas lui… C'est moi.

\- Comment…

Draco se retourne brusquement alors que son visage se défigure. Il prend une horrible gueule écaillée comme un piranha avec une faim immense et ses oreilles disparaissent pour retrouver ses nageoires qui se dressent comme un dilophosaure en colère. Ses yeux sont immenses, vitreux… Je suis choqué, mes yeux s'écarquillent. Ses immenses crocs se referment sur la gorge du chasseur qui hurle de douleur. Il lui arrache la moitié droite et le sang gicle puis recrache la peau à terre. Le mangemort meurt rapidement dans d'atroce souffrance. Mon blond me fait dos. Je suis sous le choc, je ne sais que dire… Moi qui pensais être le plus à même de lui faire peur. Il tourne la tête vers moi et je croise ses yeux en colère avant qu'il ne les baisse au sol. Cette fois-ci, il est triste.

\- Désolé, murmure-t-il. Je ne voulais pas que tu vois cela.

J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne veux sortir. C'était… effrayant. Cela m'a glacé le sang. Complètement.

\- Ils sont là !

Les cris me rappellent à l'ordre. Je regarde derrière moi. Le hurlement du chasseur aux pieds de Draco a dû les alerter. Je n'ai plus le choix. Ils sont bien trop nombreux. Je cours vers mon petit-ami. Celui-ci fait de même vers la rivière mais je le rattrape aisément.

\- Excuse-moi, lui dis-je.

\- De quoi ?

\- Pour ça !

Mes ailes sortent brusquement de mon dos et déchire mon haut. Je l'attrape par le bras et les jambes et m'envole. Il pousse un cri. De douleur ou de peur, je ne pourrais pas le différencier. Je serre les dents tant j'ai mal. L'eau m'alourdit mais je n'en démord pas. Le danger derrière nous m'empêche de céder. Je sens son corps tout contre moi se glacer petit à petit. Il tremble comme une feuille.

\- Tiens le coup, murmures-je. On y est.

Enfin arrivé au dessus de l'eau je le lâche et il tombe dedans comme une pierre. Je m'envole un peu plus haut et attend. Je croise les doigts de ne pas l'avoir blesser. Finalement, sa tête ressort de l'eau. Il s'est transformé. Il sort une main palmée de l'eau et la tend vers moi. Si seulement je pouvais, je l'aurais rejoint.

\- Prends soin d'eux !

Il hoche la tête puis disparaît. La dernière chose que je pus voir de lui est sa queue qui fouetta les vaguelettes avant de s'enfoncer. J'ai un sourire. Sourire qui disparut immédiatement quand j'entendis un cliquetis. Bien trop tard… Quand je tourne la tête, le coup de feu est parti. Il m'atteint droit dans le ventre.

La douleur, surplombée par celle de l'eau me tord et je sens que je tombe. Je vois le mangemort me braquer à nouveau mais un autre l'arrête en lui faisant baisser son arme.

\- Je le veux vivant ! Scande-t-il.

C'est la dernière chose de lucide que j'entends avant que mon corps s'écrase dans l'eau. Elle m'engloutit, me taillade comme un couteau. Je me noie. Draco… Je suis désolé. Je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier.**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	9. Insouciance

**RAR :**

 **Guest :** Une fin triste ? Non, jamais je n'oserais. Chez moi que des H-E... Enfin, normalement ! ;)

 **Yaoipowa :** Tu vas peut-être m'en vouloir après ce dernier chapitre, mais... ça va complètement rester intriguant, ça c'est sûr. Hihi.

* * *

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :** Insouciance.

* * *

C'est la dernière chose de lucide que j'entends avant que mon corps s'écrase dans l'eau. Elle m'engloutit, me taillade comme un couteau. Je me noie. Draco… Je suis désolé. Je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse.

Tout autour de moi n'est que néant, je peine à garder les yeux ouverts. J'arrive à voir quelques formes. Je vois l'eau, translucide et au dessus le soleil qui brille. Je vois le bleu du ciel, les bulles que je laisse derrière moi. Je vois le rouge de mon sang qui forme une trainée de liquide. Ça disparaît comme si l'eau ne voulait rien aucune trace. J'ai envie de sourire. Quelle égoïste, cette eau. Puis soudain, son visage. Il est magnifique son visage. Je le savais déjà, je l'ai souvent qualifié. Mais ici… à cet instant précis… Je le trouvais plus beau que n'importe quoi sur cette planète. J'ai un sourire. Un vrai. La douleur… Aucune ne pourrait m'empêcher de l'admirer. Il ouvre la bouche et crée une bulle qui vient former un masque autour de mon nez et de ma bouche. Je prend une grande inspiration.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je manquais d'air. Celui-ci s'engouffre dans mes poumons avec douleur. De toute façon, je ne suis plus qu'un amas de chair en loque. Du moins… c'est ce que je ressens. Mais ailes me tirent vers le fond, lourdes, mais comme Draco me retient, j'ai l'impression qu'elles vont s'arracher de mon dos. De mes yeux troubles, je vois le blond s'ôter une autre de ses écailles. Il a l'air d'en souffrir. Je le savais que cela n'avait pas dû être une partie de plaisir. Il en arrache encore une et enfin, il relève le reste de mon t-shirt en lambeau pour la poser sur l'entrée de ma blessure, puis l'autre sur la sortie. J'écarquille les yeux quand je sens les écailles s'enfoncer en moi, me déchirant.

J'hurle. Je me débats. Cela me brûle, me fait si mal. Je vois son visage s'attrister. Il me retint par le visage et je me calme. Enfin… Je ne sens plus rien. Mais vraiment plus rien. Je ne peux plus bouger. Pas même le petit orteil. Comme paralysé… à vie…

Je le vois lever la tête vers le haut et froncer les sourcils. Il balance sa jolie queue et nous remonte lentement. Je ne peux même pas l'aider, je ne suis qu'un corps qu'on transporte. Comme un mort éveillé. Nous regagnons la surface et il me traine sur la terre ferme. Je ne comprend pas. Il tire encore et je l'entend murmurer mon nom comme une latence qui se réveille. Dans un dernier effort, il me sort complètement de l'eau et ses bras entourent mon corps alors que sa tête se pose sur la mienne.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Dis-moi que ça va… Harry. Je t'en pries…

Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la bouche, je suis prisonnier de mon corps. J'aimerais pouvoir lui souffler que dans ma tête, tout va bien. J'arrive enfin à discerner ce qui se passe autour de nous. C'est incroyable, mais je vois des chasseurs braquer les mangemorts alors qu'ils s'enfuient tous un par un. Puis sans que je ne le veuille, mes paupières se ferment toutes seules et je ne peux plus voir. Mais j'entends :

\- Draco…

Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix.

\- Allez-vous-en ! Hurla-t-il.

\- Draco… laisse-nous…

Il se mit soudainement à crisser. Je sais de suite qu'il a repris sa forme de piranha. Je voudrais rire. Je voudrais lui dire. Je sais qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Au moins… Je ne souffre plus.

* * *

Je ne sais pas exactement comment je me suis réveillé. Je sais juste que ce n'est ni la douleur, ni le bruit d'un réveil exaspérant. J'ai juste ouvert les yeux, lentement et sentit un rayon de soleil sur ma peau. Je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite, les actes précédents mon sommeil sont flous. Alors naturellement, je me demande ce que je fiche ici… Et surtout, comment je me suis retrouvé comme cela. Je bouge lentement la tête pour me resituer. Je suis dans une chambre. Pas petite, pas somptueuse, pas la mienne. Une chambre, remplie de bazar, et je peux voir à quel point la vie y avait passé. Le lit n'a qu'assez de place pour mon corps et mes ailes sont posées en long sur des tables qu'on a rajoutées. Je vois qu'ils se sont démenés pour trouver la bonne position pour qu'elles ne soient ni tordues, ni pliées. Cette attention me fait sourire, je sais que je ne suis pas en terrain ennemi.

Enfin j'espère…

Malheureusement, elles sont attachées, je ne peux pas faire le moindre geste sans tout arracher. Je lève les bras et savoure les petits picotements qu'ils me procurent. J'aime bien cette sensation, des fourmillements qui me rappellent que je vis, que… je bouge. Ça y est, cela me revient. L'attaque, les mangemorts, la baignade puis la paralysie. Je suis heureux qu'elle n'eut été que temporaire. Je lève légèrement ma tête pour regarder mes pieds sous la couverture et m'amuse à faire bouger mes orteils, même sensation, même réjouissance.

Alors que j'essaie de bouger encore, mes ailes tirent sur les cordes et une clochette retentit. Je la regarde bêtement, et attends. Viens-je de prévenir tous les chasseurs ou seulement des amis ? Je souris quand la porte s'ouvre sur Ron. Il me regarde, moi bien réveillé, avec surprise puis joie.

\- Ben, dis donc. Tu reviens de loin !

Non… Autant ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi mais je le devine à son expression désappointée. Il s'approche et s'assit sur le lit.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Non, je murmure. Qu'est-ce que… Où on est ?

\- Chez mes parents. Tu sais ce qui est bien dans la famille nombreuse de lions enragés ? C'est que ta mère apprend à ses dépens soigner comme le meilleur médecin du monde. Du coup, vu que l'on ne pouvait t'emmener ni chez un docteur, ni chez un vétérinaire, te voilà chez moi.

\- Merci, j'acquiesce. Et les autres ?

\- Oh, ils vont tous bien. Tu sais quoi ? Des chasseurs ont chassé les chasseurs… Tu crois ça possible, toi ?

J'hoche négativement la tête. Non… C'était impossible. Même si les chasseurs n'étaient pas dans la même tribu, ils ne s'en prenaient qu'aux animaux. Quels étaient le but de se battre les uns contre les autres.

\- Ouais… Bah moi aussi, je n'y ai pas cru quand Draco nous en a parlé.

J'écarquille les yeux. Mon triton… Ron lève soudainement la main et sourit. Il se lève et commence tranquillement à retirer les lanières de mes ailes.

\- Il va bien, dit-il en même temps. Il est en bas. Il n'a pas voulu quitter la maison tant qu'il n'était pas sûr que tu ailles bien. Du coup, il squatte la baignoire depuis deux semaines.

\- Deux semaines ? J'ai dormi autant ?

\- Non, trois. La première, il s'est laissé desséché comme une sardine au soleil car il n'osait pas demander. Mais quand il a fini par tomber dans les pommes, ma mère nous a dit de le mettre dans l'eau. Du coup, il vit dans la baignoire.

Je ris. Je peux maintenant bouger les ailes et les rabattre vers moi. Je les range rapidement. Je veux pouvoir me lever et lui faire la surprise. Mais quand je m'assis, une douleur lancinante dans le bas du ventre me rappelle à l'ordre. Je grimace.

\- Ah oui… Draco nous a dit qu'il n'était pas conseillé de t'enlever les écailles. Elles s'en iront quand tu changeras de peau. Tu as de la chance que c'était un revolver chasseur, parce qu'un vrai aurait fait plus de dégâts. Et surtout, la balle serait resté à l'intérieur.

J'hoche la tête et regarde mon torse. C'était étrange, comme des croûtes mais dures et brillantes. Je regarde mon poignet et remarque que la mienne a dû s'égarer dans l'eau. Ron se retourne brusquement contre le mur et met ses mains sur ses yeux, je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Il rit alors et s'exclame :

\- Tes vêtements sont restés au fond de l'eau. Ça ne me dérange pas de te voir à poil, Harry, mais si je dis ça à Blaise, il me hara-kiri sans autre forme de politesse. Il y a un pantalon sur ta gauche.

Je ris à nouveau et m'habille.

\- C'est bon. Est-ce que… je peux aller le voir ?

\- Oui… Juste avant.

Ron se rapproche de moi et me prend soudainement dans ses bras. J'écarquille les yeux puis profite de cette étreinte. Je remarque alors à quel point il est grand et chaleureux.

\- Merci pour ce que tu as fait, Harry. Je crois que c'est la chose la plus courageuse que j'ai vu dans ma vie. Tom n'a pas tort, tu sais… Nous savons tellement bien fuir, que nous avons tous oublié comment nous battre.

Je resserre mes bras autour de lui. Ce bonheur, il est aussi fort que lorsque je serrai mes parents contre moi. J'espère pouvoir les revoir un jour. Enfin, il me lâche avant de rire et de me brouiller les cheveux d'une main.

\- Draco a eu le droit au même traitement. Il n'a pas du tout apprécié, alors c'est un peu normal s'il est de mauvaise humeur ! Désolé.

Je le suis hors de la chambre alors que mon cœur commence à s'emballer. Je fais tout pour rester stoïque mais il n'y a pas à dire. Etre amoureux fait vraiment faire des choses stupides. L'excitation et l'adrénaline rougissent mes joues, je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de le revoir. Je passe devant des chambres avant de descendre dans le salon où la mère de Ron est derrière les fourneaux. Je l'ai déjà vu autrefois mais je suis heureux de la revoir à nouveau. Elle s'exclame avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour mon grand, je suis heureuse de te voir debout. Tiens, viens manger un bout. Ron, tu ne voudrais pas apporter son repas à Draco s'il te plaît ?

\- Et bien, je pense qu'Harry va le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Le lion me regarde avec un grand sourire et j'hoche la tête. Molly me tend le plateau et Ron me montre la salle de bain. Cependant juste avant de quitter la pièce, j'entends la mère des lions murmurer :

\- J'espère qu'il va manger un peu plus, cette fois…

Cela me rend triste. Il s'est réellement inquiété pour moi. Et pourtant, je suis aussi heureux car je comprends un peu plus combien je lui suis important, tout autant qu'il l'est pour moi. L'endroit est immense, peut-être, mais je n'ai pas besoin de leur demander le chemin, plus je m'approche, plus je le sens. L'eau a complètement envahi cette partie-là de la maison. Elle s'insinue dans mon corps en passant par les écailles. Mais pour une fois je suis heureux de pouvoir la sentir.

Je toque à la porte et il me répond vaguement. Quand j'ouvre, mes yeux se posent immédiatement sur lui. Il est accoudé au rebord de la baignoire, regardant par la fenêtre, toujours la même expression figée sur son visage. Je suis certain qui la remise quand j'ai toqué, pour ne pas montrer… qui il est réellement. Ensuite, je peux voir qu'il n'a transformé que ses jambes pour sa jolie queue de sirène, pardon ! Triton. J'ouvre la bouche mais je ne sais pas quoi dire du tout. Je vois qu'à ma droite, un autre plateau est là, et il n'a pratiquement rien touché de son repas. Je pose le mien à terre et m'avance.

\- Désolé, Molly, murmure-t-il, je n'ai pas très faim…

Je souris et m'agenouille près de lui.

\- Et pour moi, tu mangerais ?

Son visage s'éclaircit soudainement et il se relève avant de se tourner. Je me mord la lèvre, il tourne la tête et me regarde. Et puis il sourit. Un sourire splendide, un comme il n'en fait pas. Un qui me fait sourire à mon tour et crée des petits feux d'artifices dans mon ventre. Et enfin, il se jette d'un bond sur moi, me renversant sur les fesses, m'entourant les épaules de ses bras. Je l'enserre aussi et l'embrasse. Il est tremblant comme une feuille, je suis mouillé jusqu'à l'os. Il recule enfin, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

\- C'est toi que je vais manger, me chevrote-t-il.

\- Ah oui, fais-je, en mode piranha, c'est ça ?

Ses sourcils se froncent avant qu'il ne s'attriste.

\- Non, je…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça me va. Je le rassure immédiatement. D'accord, c'est vraiment flippant. Non, je te jure, j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie. Mais ça me va. Tout me va, quand cela vient de toi.

Il a l'air de s'apaiser, je baisse les yeux avant de remarquer qu'il est redevenu humain. Et surtout nu. J'essaye de regarder ailleurs rapidement, mais le mal est fait. Je rougis sans pouvoir me contrôler et je me racle la gorge.

\- Draco… Tu es… Euh… Tu devrais peut-être…

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois sourire. Il pose un baiser sur ma joue avant de se lever. Mes yeux rencontrent son fessier et bien sûr, je bande comme un taureau. Il est bien foutu ma parole. Il remet ses vêtements et je regrette presque de lui en avoir parlé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant… Murmura-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils et me relève.

\- On a déjà eu cette conversation.

\- Oui, avant que tu tombes dans l'eau et dans les vapes pendant trois semaines.

\- Je me suis pris une balle ! Je me plains. Rien à voir avec l'eau.

Il se tourne et me fusille du regard.

\- Bon, peut-être un petit peu mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter, Harry. Mais je veux dire, il va bien falloir trouver un moyen. Parce que… c'était tellement bien de voler. Mais beaucoup trop douloureux.

Je souris, je pensais qu'il m'en voudrait pour ce baptême de l'air improvisé mais il avait en partie aimé.

\- On va y arriver. Dis-je en lui tendant la main. Je te promets qu'on y arrivera…

Draco hocha la tête et prit ma main. Nous sortons de la pièce et rejoignons Ron qui nous attendait, les bras croisés dans le salon.

\- Ah ! Si vous ne voulez pas vous prendre les foudres de ma mère pour n'avoir rien mangé et surtout toi Harry, qu'elle pense toujours être convalescent, on devrait se tirer tout de suite.

\- Oui, mais…

Ça me fait de la peine de partir ainsi sans la remercier à nouveau pour ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.

\- Pas de mais, tu pourras revenir quand tu veux, mais là, fuyons.

Draco m'entraîne dehors. Lui, cela ne le dérange pas du tout de partir le plus vite possible. Je sers un peu plus sa main dans la mienne. On mettrait le temps qu'il faudrait… Mais on arrivera un jour à faire plus que se donner la main et s'embrasser. Comme moi, j'irai dans l'eau et lui volera à mes côtés. En attendant, on se contente du peu que l'on puisse se donner… Et venant de royaux comme nous, c'est déjà énormément…

* * *

 _ **Un mois plus tard.**_

* * *

Je rentre chez moi et jette mon sac dans un coin sans m'en soucier. Mes sourcils sont froncés alors que je tourne et retourne une enveloppe dans ma main. Dessus il n'y avait que mon prénom. Pas d'adresse ou autre. On l'avait sûrement déposée là de soi-même. Je retire mon manteau et il glisse à terre. Enfin, j'ouvre l'étrange lettre et sors l'unique feuille à l'intérieur. Je me déchausse, triture mon collier aux deux écailles scintillantes. Les mots défilent à une vitesse. La surprise et l'engouement passés, ma main s'arrête sur la poignée de la porte alors que j'explose de joie. Puis j'ouvre la porte de la chambre en hurlant :

\- J'ai une petite sœur !

Enfin, je fronce les sourcils.

\- Non, mais j'y crois pas ! Tu es toujours au lit !?

\- La ferme, je te signale que je travaille de nuit cette semaine, marmonne-t-il en bayant.

\- Draco, j'ai une petite sœur ! Je répète en sautant sur son dos.

\- Dégage !

Je penche la tête sur le côté et souris.

\- Non… tu es toujours en colère ?

\- Non. Dégage de sur moi maintenant.

Cela me fait un peu plus rire quand il essaye vainement de sortir de sous moi. Il se retourne finalement pour me faire face et je profite d'un moment d'inattention pour l'embrasser. Il me mord la lèvre sans état d'âme. Je me redresse en bloquant mes jambes sur ses flancs et passe une main sur ma lèvre saignante.

\- Tu es ignoble, je le taquine.

\- Et toi alors…

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te le dirais pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas dit, toi.

\- Crève.

\- Oui, oui. Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Je reprends avec plus d'entrain. J'ai une petite sœur. Elle s'appelle Nicka. Elle est née il y a quelques jours. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont partis.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande mon petit-ami plus tranquillement en prenant la lettre de mes mains.

\- Parce que c'est une chasseuse, Draco. Réfléchis.

Il hausse un sourcil et je fais la moue.

\- Tu ne sais pas que les chasseurs ont plus de prédominance meurtrière à l'enfance ? Les six premières années, ils sont comme… imprévisibles, destructeurs et surtout tueurs d'animaux. Quand ils arrivent à utiliser leurs armes pour la première fois, cette envie dévastatrice s'atténue. Je plains mon père…

Je m'attriste. Je ne sais toujours pas où ils sont allés se cacher, ni comment faire pour les retrouver.

\- Il y a un message codé. Murmure Draco.

\- Quoi ?

\- Là, regarde. Lis le troisième mot de chaque phrase.

Je récupère rapidement la lettre et plisse les yeux.

\- « Si tu veux nous suivre, nous sommes à regarder en ville. » Quoi ?

\- Washington, débile. C'est un rébus. Watch in town, Washington. Tu es vraiment lent, quand même.

Je me mords la lèvre et souris. Je vois dans ses yeux une lueur d'amusement.

\- Et merde ! Qu'est-ce que je t'aime, toi et ton cerveau sur-développé !

Je le vois soudainement écarquiller les yeux avant qu'il attrape ma nuque de ses deux mains pour rapprocher son visage du mien.

\- J'ai gagné, chuchote-t-il en m'embrassant.

J'y réponds avec envie et bonheur. Tant pis, je l'ai dit en premier. Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas faire pour plaire à son petit-ami quand même. Il se relève me poussant tout en glissant ses mains son mon t-shirt. Les picotements de ses doigts contre ma peau ne sont rien comparés à la douceur de ses gestes. Mais soudain, il m'attrape par la taille et me retourne avec une facilité qui me laisse toujours perplexe.

\- Désolé, dit-il en m'embrassant une dernière fois. Mais j'ai un travail.

\- Non… Draco… Soupire-je. Mince, je déteste quand tu es de nuit.

\- La dure loi d'un infirmier. Dit-il. Aller, encore deux semaines et mon stage se finit.

Je le regarde s'habiller rapidement, avant de sortir de la pièce. J'ai des étoiles plein les yeux. J'ai une petite sœur, et je vais pouvoir aller la voir. J'ai tellement hâte. Nous pourrions peut-être y aller pendant les vacances de fin d'année ? Je me lève pour lui soumettre l'idée quand je me stoppe pour le regarder. Il est sur le balcon, fumant sa cigarette. Cela me ramène plus de trois mois en arrière quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Je souris.

Je m'approche de lui et me pose sur la baie vitrée.

\- Eh…

Il se retourne et me regarde en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je vais prendre cet appartement… Est-ce que cela te dérange ?

Je le vois chercher avant qu'il ne se rappelle. Finalement, il sourit et murmure :

\- Excusez-moi mais… on se connait ?

Je souris et me rapproche de lui. Je pose mes mains sur son torse.

\- Non, on ne se connait pas, mais je sais qui tu es, ce que tu es, tout comme tu sais ce que je suis. Et… Dieu que je t'aime…

Draco sourit et entoure mes épaules de son bras. Il m'embrasse doucement et je retrouve à nouveau la douce épice du mélange de son odeur et de la cigarette. Et enfin il me murmure :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon petit aigle au balcon.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **Je sais que ce n'est sûrement pas la fin que vous attendiez. Je sais que vous vouliez plus. Vous avez beaucoup de question sans réponses, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a plus, beaucoup plus. Cette fiction se découpe en trois tomes en vrai. Et pour bien vous faire languir, je vous laisse, ci-dessous, en avant-goût de la suite.**_

* * *

 **Un triton au balcon 2 : Nicka, bébé chasseur.**

* * *

Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que tout à changer. Je crois que c'était un soir, particulièrement froid et pluvieux. A Londres, ce n'était pas inhabituel… C'était juste assez soûlant. Cela fait maintenant cinq mois que Draco et moi nous nous aimons, deux que nous vivons ensembles… Et il y a quelques jours que j'ai l'impression que rien ne va plus. Je me rappelle de ce soir, extrêmement douloureux. Il est rentré après une semaine dans l'eau, et on s'est assis sur le canapé, d'un bout à l'autre, loin… Ne pouvant qu'à peine respirer le même air. J'ai même dû jeté mon collier dans un tiroir… C'était horrible…

Je crois qu'il est toujours là-bas.

Draco n'en menait pas large aussi. Il était tremblant, fiévreux, et pour la première fois, j'ai vu de la peur dans son regard. Je n'ai pas osé l'approcher. J'aurais dû… J'aurais pu le consoler, le rassurer. J'ai préféré le regarder s'éloigner, m'apitoyant sur notre sort. J'ai préféré laisser la douleur et la peur prendre le dessus… briser mes ailes, broyer mon cœur. Je suis allé jusqu'à redevenir aigle pour m'enfuir. Je me suis senti comme un homme émasculé… comme une merde, c'est bien le mot.

Cela nous a pris une bonne semaine pour pouvoir à nouveau nous toucher, tout autant pour l'entendre à nouveau rire et le voir sourire. Mais quelque chose à changer… Son regard est moins doux, ses mots plus froids. Notre relation prend un tournant désastreux. Que quelqu'un m'aide. J'aime cet homme à la folie… Je suis en train de le perdre. Je perds mon triton au balcon... Aidez moi ou faites le disparaître de ma tête. Que l'eau, le soir, quand je suis seul, arrête de mouiller mon visage…

* * *

 ** _J'ai toujours eu envie de dire ça : Bientôt dans vos salles. (rire) Cela vous donne envie ? Restez à l'affût, il arrivera bien plus vite que vous ne le pensez._**

 ** _Merci de m'avoir suivie, merci pour toutes vos reviews._**

 ** _A bientôt,_**

 ** _Personne ne la jamais connue._**


End file.
